Don't You Remember?
by itspartofmyjealousy
Summary: Five years into the future, Kurt and Blaine aren't speaking after a nasty break-up. Each one still has feelings for the other however.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- I Just Can't Get Over Us

**[Flashback]**

"_You did it Kurt." Blaine steps back from a bone-crushing hug and looks at his boyfriend in his graduation cap and gown. "You're accomplishing all of your dreams."_

_Kurt ended up being rejected from NYADA but got accepted into the fashion program at NYU._

"_It would be even better if you were coming with me," Kurt smiled sadly._

_Blaine grabbed his hands, "None of that. We still have the summer and before you know it, fall break will be here. We will talk everyday. You won't even have a chance to miss me. You may even get sick of me."_

"_Never," Kurt grips Blaine's hands firmly. Blaine looks down at the silver promise ring on Kurt's ring finger. "I mean it when I said I'll never say goodbye to you."_

**[End of Flashback]**

He absentmindedly starts twisting the ring on his right hand.

"Kurt?" A voice called.

He quickly snaps out of his trance to find Rachel waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes. Rachel?"

"The director wanted me to get my measurements done. Are you okay?" She gets closer to him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm just thinking about stuff," Kurt shrugged.

After college one of Kurt's professors {who directs off-Broadway shows) liked his designs so much she immediately hired him for every production she's directed. Kurt grabbed his measuring tape and put it around Rachel's waist. "How's Finn taking all of this?"

"He's being a big baby. I can understand him not trusting Jesse, but it seems like he doesn't trust me either."

Rachel has been casted as Wendla in Spring Awakening and Jesse St. James as her love interest Melchior.

"I can see where he is coming from though Rach. No one quite knows what Jesse St. Sucks is ever planning," Kurt puts down the measuring tape and writes down the last of her measurements.

Rachel turned and smiled at him, "Do you want go somewhere after rehearsal? One of the people in the cast were talking about a cute little music café."

He started rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't know Rach..."

She stepped right in front of him. "Kurt you can't sulk forever. You need to move on."

"What? I have moved on."

Rachel grabs his right and holds it up to his face referring to his ring.

_Huh_, he thought. _Maybe she's right._

"Okay. Let's go."

She clapped and turned to go back into the theater. "Oh!" She turned on her heels to face Kurt. "I also heard that the guy playing Moritz is gay!"

"One step at a time Rachel."

After rehearsal ended at six, Rachel and Kurt took a cab to the café. As they walked in people were clapping as a song ended.

A chuckle came through the microphone, "Aw thank you. You guys are too much."

Kurt's head snapped to the stage seeing dark curly hair and a set of amber eyes. "Oh. My. God."

Rachel let out a gasp and turned to Kurt. "I am so unbelievably sorry Kurt! I had no idea. We can if-"

"It's fine," Kurt said cutting her off. "Moving on, right?" He smiled weakly.

Rachel slightly nodded but Kurt kept his eyes forward.

Blaine looks down at a paper resting on his keyboard. "Next I think I'll," Blaine's head lifted from the paper to meet blue-green eyes.

Kurt can see Blaine is a little shaken up.

Blaine quickly turns his head towards the microphone, eyes never leaving Kurt's, "Um… I think introduce my best friend Folshina Scott as she takes the stage."

**Backstage**

He rushes past his friend and she grabs his arm.

"Blaine you didn't finish your set. What's wrong?" Folshina moves her head to meet his gaze.

"You need to go on. I just need to take a break," Blaine bites down on his lip.

"What am I suppose to sing?"

He thinks for a moment, "_Don't You Remember_."

Folshi steps onstage and sits behind the vacated keyboard.

"By special request from Mr. Blaine Anderson, I will be singing _Don't You Remember_ by Adele."

_**When will I see you again?  
>You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said<br>No final kiss to seal any seams  
>I had no idea of the state we were in<strong>_

In an instant Kurt knows the song is for him.

_**I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness  
>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head<br>But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before  
>Baby, please remember me once more<strong>_

Kurt turns to Rachel, "I'll be right back." He turns to walk away but she grabs his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" She asks with concern.

_**When was the last time you thought of me?  
>Or have you completely erased me from your memory?<br>I often think about where I went wrong  
>The more I do, the less I know<strong>_

He sighs, "No." He squeezes her hand then sneaks his way backstage to see Blaine pacing back and forth wit his hands running through his hands.

"Blaine?"

_**But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness  
>And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head<br>But don't you remember?  
>Don't you remember?<br>The reason you loved me before  
>Baby, please remember me once more<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks you for the reviews and alerts I got. I was really surprised (and happy) with the reception I got back. I'm really excited!**

**Disclaimer: If I do not own Glee ): however the character Kate I completely made up.**

Chapter Two- I Wonder If I Ever Cross Your Mind

"_Blaine?"_

He stopped pacing and turned on his heels. "Kurt, what are you doing here?"

Kurt racked his brain. _What am I doing here?_ "I work at a nearby theater. Rachel and I stopped by." He hesitated, "So how are you?"

Blaine shook his head. "Don't… Don't do that. Pretend like you care and-" 

"But I do care!" Kurt interrupted him.

"No you don't!" Blaine's voice got louder. "If you cared you wouldn't have checked out of our relationship. You just ended it with it without a single word to me. Now five years later and you wanna fake-" 

"I'm not faking anything!" Kurt half-yelled. "What I felt for you was real. So was what we had. It was a huge mistake. I didn't know how to handle it. So, I guess I just didn't."

Blaine's face softened, "Kurt I-"

"Umm… Blaine?" Folshina stepped off the stage. "The manager is bitchin' about how you need to finish your set or you aren't getting paid."

He turned and headed towards the stage.

"Wait, Blaine. Do you think we could get coffee sometime?" Kurt asked weakly.

Blaine slightly turned his head, "Maybe. I don't know." He goes onstage and sit behind the piano.

The lanky, olived-toned girl, with light brown hair and blue eyes turned to him. "Hi my name is Folshi," she sticks out her hand.

He grabs her hand and shakes it. "I'm Kurt. Umm… How do you know Blaine?"

"We went to University of Rochester together and he's been my best friend ever since."

Kurt nodded sadly.

"Look Kurt I realize I don't know you from a can paint or why you did what you did. But I know that you shouldn't beat yourself up about it forever. Everyone deserves a second chance and knowing Blaine he'll probably give you one. Just don't take it for granted." 

"Thank you, I won't."

She turns her head toward the stage then back at Kurt. "Would you like to exchange numbers? Maybe we could hang out sometime?" 

"I'd love that."

…

Blaine walks into his apartment and set his guitar against the wall. He makes his way to the couch, plops down, and stares at the ceiling.

**[Flashback]**

_February 2013_

_Blaine was getting books out of his locker when Tina came up to him giving him a worried look._

_He shuts his locker, "Tina, I love you and all but I really don't want to talk about it."_

"_But you can't just keep it all inside. It's not really healthy."_

_"What is there to say? He hasn't talked to me since December."_

_Tina grabs his hand. "C'mon, let's go."_

_She pulls Blaine into the empty choir room and they sit down on the piano bench._

"_Okay, talk. Keep talking until you've gotten it all out."_

"_Well, when he was here for Christmas it was amazing. He didn't give me any inclination that something I was wrong. When he went back to New York the calls and messages became few and eventually stopped. He didn't even answer any of my phone calls or anything."_

_"That has to feel terrible."_

_"It does. I just wish he could've given me some explanation. What I did wrong. What I could've done differently, you know? What the hell did I do to make him hate me?" Blaine's voice cracked a little. "I've always felt like I wasn't good enough. I always hide behind this perfect and dapper façade. With Kurt I was finally myself for the first time. Him doing all of this to ignore me, I feel like it just confirms that I'm not good enough."_

_Tina grips his hands firmly. "Listen to me Blaine. You are good enough. In fact you're better than you give yourself credit for. You're incredibly smart, a beautiful singer, a talented musician and song-writer, and you look like you stepped out of an old 1920s black and white movie. You have so much going for you and it's a shame that you can't see it."_

"_What about Kurt?"_

"_Whatever is going on with him, I promise you that he'll realize the big mistake he made. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but he will realize it. I have a hard time believing he is perfectly fine."_

"_Thank you so much Tina."_

_They stand up and hug._

**[End Flashback]**

Blaine sits up and notices Folshi sitting on the opposite end of the couch with a bag in her lap.

"I could've robbed you and you wouldn't even have known!"

"I guess I was just spaced out or something. What's in the bag?" 

She stands up and starts taking things out of the bag. "I've got Red Vines, double stuffed Oreos, and Harry Potter movies."

Blaine smiles widely. "You're the best."

"So I've been told," she sit down next to him. "Seriously Blaine, how are you?"

"Confused as hell," he admits. "I'm just not sure about anything. I guess going out for coffee with Kurt couldn't be too bad."

"Not that I really care, but how would Charlie feel about it?"

Blaine silently groaned.

"He's a douchebag anyway," Folshi bites into a Red Vine.

"Fo, you two should get along!"

"We'll get along when he's less of a jackass."

Blaine started thinking about his dirty blonde, blue eyed boyfriend. They had been dating for about four months now. Charlie is working on a Master's degree in Psychology at Columbia University. He and Blaine are complete opposites. Charlie takes everything so seriously and that was something that had always bothered Blaine. That and he was always so condescending to Katey because she's a photographer and artist. His exact words were, "Any idiot can hold a camera or draw a picture. You don't need to go to college for that."

Folshi sees Blaine deep in thought, she takes out her phone scrolled through her contact and selected one of the names.

"Text him," she hold her phone out to Blaine.

His eyes flicker between the phone and her. He picks up his phone off the table and sends a quick text:

_hey Kurt. I know it's late but I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow at one?_

_-Blaine_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- I Did Some Things But That's The Old Me

Blaine takes out his phone and starts texting Folshi.

_So I forgot to ask you last night how did you get Kurt's number? –Blaine_

_I got it yesterday in the café, I wanna get to know him. –Fo_

_You're all over Kurt but refuse to be around Charlie…? –Blaine_

_I like Kurt better… –Fo_

Blaine rubbed the bridge of his nose deciding to end the conversation.

_I really don't feel like arguing with her about this today_, he thought.

…**.**

He stared at his phone.

_hey Kurt. I know it's late but I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow at one?_

_-Blaine_

There the text was, he wasn't dreaming it. Kurt felt a smile grow across his face as he replied with:

_I'd like that. Thank you (:_

Kurt pulled open the door of the theater. As he walks onstage he greets the stage crew working on the sets. He walks into the costume room and sees his assistant, Meredith, at the sewing machine.

"Hey Mer, how's it going?" Kurt sets his bag down by the table.

"It could always be worse," she smiled keeping her head down.

"That's the attitude honey," he smiled back.

"Oh!" She lifts her head and turns towards him. "Someone was looking for you! His name is Samuel, the dude who plays Melchior."

A knock came upon the door. "Yeah I was."

Kurt turned and saw a tall, slightly muscular guy with brown hair and green eyes leaning in the doorframe.

"What can I do for you Samuel?"

"I won't be at rehearsal tonight and I remember you saying you were gonna fit the guys for "All That's Known.""

"I am, thanks for coming in early."

A smile came across Samuel's face, "That's just the kind of guy I am."

Meredith "Kurt I got to go to the store. You need anything?"

"No but thanks anyway Mer," he smiles.

She nods and leaves the room.

Kurt goes to the costume rack pulling a white shirt, black vest, and black capris.

"I think this might fit you," he says giving the clothes to Samuel.

Samuel starts taking off his shirt.

"Oh! Do you want me to leave?" Kurt quickly turns his away feeling his face grow red.

"No it's okay," Samuel said nonchalantly. "So word is that we're playing for the same team."

"Does this cast have anything better do to besides gossip?" Kurt slightly turns his head.

He chuckles, "It wasn't so much the cast as it was Rachel."

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I'm gonna kill her."

"I'm done changing," Samuel says as he buttons his vest.

Kurt walks over to him inspecting the costume.

"For the record, is it true?" Samuel watches Kurt.

"Yes, it's true."

Kurt grabs some pins off the table and starts pinning the pants.

Samuel smiles, "Well that's good to know."

"Why is that?"

"So when I ask you out, I don't make a fool of myself."

He finishes pinning and stands in front of Samuel with his arms crossed. "If I said no wouldn't you make a fool of yourself anyway?"

"Call me an optimist," Samuel stepped closer to Kurt. "I hoped you were going to say yes."

Kurt smiled and bit his lip. "Okay I'll go out with you." He picked up his phone looking at the time then back at Samuel. "I need to go! You get dressed and you better hang that costume up or I will hunt your ass down!"

Kurt grabs his bag and starts out the room.

"Can I get your number?" Samuel called after him.

"You can get it from Rachel!"

…**.**

Blaine sat at a table in the back by the window.

He sighed, _What am I thinking?_

Kurt walked in and found Blaine almost immediately. He slid his messenger bag off his shoulder and sat down across from him.

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Go ahead, yell at me, cuss at me, and call me every name under the sun. I deserve it."

Blaine slightly chuckled, "You know if this was four or five years ago I probably would have. Last night when you said you didn't know how to handle it; what did you mean?"

"I mean that, I didn't know how to deal with the fact that you were so far away. I was afraid that you weren't thinking of me as much as I was about you. I guess I put myself in the mindset that because I had doubts about the relationship, that you were too."

"How long did you feel like that?" Blaine tilts his head.

"Since I left, I think," Kurt admitted.

"I wish you would've talked to me about it. Maybe then instead…"

"Things would be different," Kurt finished his sentence.

"Kurt I want us to have a fresh start and be friends. I miss having you there for me."

"I'd like that too," Kurt smiled. "So we have a lot of catching up to do. Tell me about college."

"Well, I majored in Music, obviously, at the University of Rochester. I earned a Bachelor's of Arts last year. I've been working at Columbia Records as an assistant."

"How did you meet Folshina?"

"We met our freshmen year. We had a few classes together. She majored in Art History which offered the chance to study abroad. Since I minored in Italian studies we also went to Italy together and got closer. She's an amazing artist and photographer," Blaine smiled widely.

"You face is almost lighting up," Kurt noticed.

"She's my best friend. She is actually more like my little sister," Blaine sat back in his chair. "Anyway, what about you? You're working in a theater now?"

"Yes, I majored in Fashion Business Management. One of my professors loved my designs so much that she just automatically hires me for her shows."

"How many shows have you done?"

"_Spring Awakening _is my sixth musical."

"Have you been in any of those musicals?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "No I don't really sing anymore."

"What?" Blaine's voice went up an octave.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is Kurt! Keeping your voice locked up is just a crime against humanity!"

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Charlie, my boyfriend, says that a lot. Do you have anyone in your life?"

"There's this guy named Samuel in the cast, I don't know. He seems like a cool guy."

A short moment of silence went by.

"I'm glad we did this," Kurt admitted.

"I am too. Are you going to come by the café tonight?"

"I'll pencil you in," he smirked.

…**.**

Blaine sits with Kurt at the bar of the café. Folshi was onstage sitting behind the piano and started singing into the microphone.

_**Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<strong>_

A set of arms wrap around Blaine's torso. He turns and sees blue eyes staring back at him.

"Charlie! I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"I found an earlier flight. My cousin's wedding was put off because it was raining, damn near flooding almost."

Charlie looks up and frowns. "You and Folshina are wasting your time here. Especially when she can be using this time to get a degree in something useful."

_**Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<strong>_

Kurt cleared his throat.

"Right! Kurt this is Charlie, and Charlie this is my… friend Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you. Blaine has told me so much about you," Kurt stuck his hand out.

Charlie looked at the extended hand and shook it after a moment.

He turns towards his boyfriend, "Blaine can we go talk outside for a moment?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded.

Charlie gives Kurt a look as they exit.

_**In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wanted to get this chapter out before I started getting too busy. I unfortunately have a surgery coming up on Thursday (it's nothing too serious). This is probably the last chapter of the year. I hope you all have a fun and safe New Year! Please review and thank you all for the reviews and alerts that I've gotten.

Chapter Four- This Is The Part Where The End Starts

Charlie grabs Blaine's upper arm, pulling him outside the café and into the alleyway.

"Blaine Anderson I can't believe you!"

"What Charlie? What is your problem now?" Blaine put his arms out.

"What's my problem? What could possibly be my problem with my boyfriend who has been with his ex in my absence?"

"I'm not cheating on you if that's what you're thinking. We were in love a long time ago. "Were" is the keyword in that sentence," Blaine shook his head. "Fo is getting along-"

"Of course she is!" Charlie interrupted. "She doesn't care who you're with as long as it's not me. She only wants you and Kurt back together because she hates me."

"Maybe if you didn't have such a condescending attitude towards her you two would actually get along!"

"Are you taking her side?" Charlie cocked his head.

"This isn't about sides! There are no sides Charlie!" Blaine said exasperated.

"Blaine you need to choose. I refuse to share you with them. If you're going to be with me I need all of you."

As Charlie stormed off Blaine kicked a trashcan.

….

"LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN AND WAKE MY DREAMS!" Blaine sings drunkenly. "LET IT WAS AWAY MY SANITY!

Kurt and Folshi were under each one of Blaine's arms helping him walk down the hallway of his apartment complex.

"CAUSE I WANNA FEEL THE THUNDER I WANNA SCREAM!"

"Seriously Blaine? You're really singing Hilary Duff?" Folshi gave him a weird look.

"Blaine you need to be quiet. People are sleeping right now," Kurt said.

"Oh that's right," Blaine nodded. "Sorry people who are sleep!" He yelled.

They get to his apartment door, Folshi unlocks it, and they stumble in. Blaine makes his way to the couch and falls down.

"He is so lucky he doesn't have to work tomorrow," Kate says to Kurt. "I need to get back home before my roommate starts worrying about me," Kate says on her way out the door.

Blaine pulls up his pant leg and stares at his black and pink checkered socks. "My socks are totally awesome!"

"C'mon Blaine let's get you to bed," Kurt grabs Blaine's hands helping him to his feet.

They walk to Blaine's room. "Okay Kurt let's go to bed!" Blaine falls back onto the bed.

"Honey, no," Kurt shook his head. "I'm not going to bed with you. Let's get some pajamas for you."

Kurt through Blaine's drawers to take out a white shirt with a set of black and red pajama pants.

"Why aren't you staying Kurt?" Blaine whined. "Charlie can go to hell if that's what you're worried about. He shouldn't make me choose."

Blaine takes off his shirt but gets stuck halfway.

"Make you choose between what?" Kurt helped Blaine take off his shirt trying not to stare for too long.

_He has a boyfriend; we're just friends, _Kurt's inside voice repeated.

"Choose between having him as a boyfriend and having you and Katey as friends," he slurs. Blaine then takes off his pants and lies back down on the bed. "I just got you back into my life. I don't wanna lose you again," Blaine looks over at Kurt.

Kurt puts the clothes on top of the dresser and turns back to Blaine. "I don't wanna lose you either," he smiles sadly. "I'm gonna go."

"Noo!" Blaine grabs Kurt's arm and pulls him down.

_Just friends, just friends, just friends!_ The voice inside Kurt's head grew louder. Kurt looked down at Blaine who is only in his boxers, his face growing red.

"Stay with me tonight." Blaine shifts so he and his friend lie side by side looking at each other. He puts his arms around Kurt's waist bringing him in closer and nuzzles his head into the other's shoulder.

"Blaine, I don't think this is a good idea," Kurt says unconvincingly.

"Hmm… Goodnight Kurt. I love you and I know you love me, cause you still wear the ring I gave you."

Kurt looked down at thing on his hand. After a few minutes of silence Kurt continues to look down at the sleeping boy. "Blaine? He half whispered, but got no reply. "I love you too."

….

_Did I get hit by a truck last night? –Blaine_

_Ohhh the side effects of emotional drinking. Take pain reliever and go back to sleep (: –Fo_

She puts her phone in her pocket and continues to look at the rack of clothes in front of her.

"How's our boy doing?" Kurt smirked from the opposite side of the rack.

"He'll be better later on. I still cannot believe that asshole would make Blaine choose like that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt put back the shirt and looked up. "Why does Blaine stay with him?"

"Well, I think it's because he's just been lonely. Maybe he just wanted to know there's someone who cares for him romantically."

They walk out of the store arm in arm.

"Kurt, I know I haven't known you that long. There's something you aren't telling me though."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Last night Blaine made me stay with him. Of course I left by the time he woke up so didn't freak out. But he said that he loves me and I said it back," Kurt groaned. "Ugh I don't know what to do. I'm just so damn confused! To add on to it there's this guy named Samuel and I kind of like him. We're going to the café tonight after we catch a movie."

"Is that such a good idea?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It was his idea actually. Everyone in the cast keeps talking about the café and how amazing it is so he wanted to check it out for himself."

Folshi stopped in her tracks and pull Kurt back with her.

"What are you doing?"

She pointed up to the sign.

Kurt looks up and to see a sign saying Tattoo and Piecing Shop.

"Oh no!" Kurt shook his head furiously.

"C'mon! Let's go in!" Folshi pulled on his arm.

"I do not think so!"

"Kurt Hummel when was the last time you did something spontaneous and fun?"

Blaine and Folshi sit at the bar area watching the performer on stage. Blaine however was more interested at the table in the center of the room.

"You know," Folshi leaned in towards him. "If you go over and introduce yourself you'd seem like less of a stalker."

"What?" Blaine looked at her. "I could care less that he's on a date."

"The fact that you think you can lie to me and get away with it is very insulting," she sits back.

"Can we talk about _anything _else?" He rolls his eyes. "Like, I see you got a new tattoo," Blaine pointed to her arm.

"Yes," she nodded. "I did."

The café applauded as the performer walked off stage. Folshi got up, walked a few steps toward the stage before turning back around to Blaine.

"Kurt got a tattoo as well," she smirked and walked on stage.

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you<em>

Blaine's eyes went over to Kurt and looked him up and down. He was laughing, probably at something that Samuel said.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light<br>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over<em>

Those blue eyes seemed to shine brighter. _He looks happy_, Blaine thought. _Good for him._ Blaine saw Samuel tuck a piece of Kurt's hair behind his ear. They started leaning into each other but before Blaine could see what happened next, a set of hands grabbed his face, crashing lips together.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I begged  
>I remember you said<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>

Blaine pulled back and saw Charlie smiling at him.

"I thought you were still mad at me," Blaine stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"I couldn't just give up on the man I love," he ducked his head.

Blaine was taken aback.

_Should I say it back? Do I even feel that way about him?_

_You'd know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

"I love you," Blaine finally said.

Charlie hugged him and Blaine put his arms around him. He looked over at Kurt, whom made brief eye contact, before looking away.

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

A/N: Okay, I might as well tell you this chapter was going in a completely different direction. I wasn't going to have the date in it or have Charlie appear but I felt inspired. So that means it's going to take a little bit longer to get out the next few chapters cause I need to rewrite them to make more sense. Hope you all like it and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the warm wishes I got in m time of recovery. Also I've changed Kate's name to Folshi (Folshina) Please review and thank you sooo much.**

Chapter Five- I'll Take You For Who You Are

"What was the song you wanted to do?" Blaine asks as they walk to the piano inside the café.

"I'm thinking _Vienna_. I didn't get music 'cause you already know how to play it," Folshi says as she sits next to him.

Blaine's hands hover over the piano keys. After a moment he starts playing as he sings the first verse.

_**Slow down you crazy child  
>You're so ambitious for a juvenile<br>But then if you're so smart tell me why  
>You are still so afraid?<strong>_

Folshi takes over the second verse.

_**Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
>You better cool it off before you burn it out<br>You got so much to do and only  
>so many hours in a day<strong>_

They both sing together.

_**But you know that when the truth is told  
>That you can get what you want<br>Or you an just get old  
>You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through<br>When will you realize Vienna waits for you**_

"Hey!" Charlie calls as he walks in.

"Charlie we need to rehearse, can you please come back in ten minutes?" Folshi asked. Blaine looked at her strangely for asking so nicely.

"Babe, we need to talk," Charlie disregards Folshi completely. "So, excuse yourself Folshina."

"Are you kidding me?" She stands up and faces him. "Does your brain process your thoughts before your mouth speaks?"

Blaine grabs her hand trying to pull her back.

"Folshina if you're feeble mind can't comprehend that I want to be alone with Blaine let me put it so you can understand; we don't want you here just like your parents didn't."

She stands there frozen for a few seconds. Then she rips her hand out of Blaine's, gets her jacket, and runs out the door."

"Ugh! If I had known earlier that was all it takes-"

"Charlie, get out!" Blaine says keep his head down.

"What did you say?"

"Get the fuck out Charlie!" Blaine says louder his face red from anger. "I never want to see your smug face again. That is my little sister I cannot believe you."

"She isn't really related to you. She's not even really related to her so-called "parents,"" he says putting air quotes on the last word.

"I don't care. Just go."

"You're making a big mistake Blaine."

"The only mistake I made was not getting rid of you months ago," Blaine crossed his arms. "I told you to leave."

Charlie walks out of the café. Blaine kicks the piano bench down and put his head in his hands.

Kurt walks into the girls' dressing room and groans when he sees clothes all over.

"Two more weeks," he mumbled. "Just two more freakin' weeks!"

Samuel walks in to the room and pulls Kurt up by the arm.

"Hey babe," he grins.

"Sorry Sam, but I got to get this all cleaned up and not mention whatever the guys did to their dressing room," he groaned internally.

"C'mon just put it off for a few minutes," Sam backed Kurt into the wall.

"Umm… Samuel, I don't," Kurt turned away.

"Ugh Kurt, I really like you and you're making this so hard," Samuel leaned back

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're acting like you're all interested in me but are you really?"

'Look, there is the guy and we're not together right now but he's had my heart for five years. I don't think it's fair to either of us to continue you."

"Like I said before Kurt I really like you. I'm going to keep fighting no matter what. Until you realize that I can be everything you want and need."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "I think that maybe you should go."

Samuel put his hands up and walked to the door. "Fine I will, but I am a man of my word. Just remember that Kurt."

A few minutes later Kurt found that was no longer alone.

"Mind if I help?" A voice called.

Kurt turned to see Blaine, with a wife beater, gray jacket, black sweatpants, with a gym bag on his shoulder. His curly hair hanging, damp with sweat and he seems a little out of breath.

"Are you okay?" He puts the clothes down.

"I am. I just had to go the gym and work off some steam."

"There's not a dead body in there is it?" Kurt smirks.

"Charlie can't fit in there," he puts his bag down. "Even his head is too big," he starts helping picking up clothes and hanging them up.

"Do I want to know?" Kurt pulls the clothes rack closer.

"Well, Fo is adopted, but anyone with eyes can see that she looks nothing like her parents. And Charlie just took it to a level where it didn't need to be. It was just really inappropriate of him. It is a story for another day." Blaine thought for a moment. "I just remembered Fo told me you got a tattoo. I never thought in a million years that the great Kurt Elizabeth Hummel would dare tarnish his perfect skin with ink."

"It was a spur of the moment type of thing," Kurt shrugged.

"Well?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Can I see it?"

Kurt lifted his shirt to show a medium-sized rainbow colored music note on his hip.

Blaine's thoughts were racing in his head which caused a lingered stare.

"Do you like it?" Kurt uncomfortably shifted pulling his shirt back down.

"I love it," Blaine nodded.

Kurt looked around at the room.

Wow, we're actually down," he motioned to the room. "I'll just wait to the guys dressing room tomorrow. How about we call Folshi, go to my place, and watch every musical in my repertoire?"

"That sounds like an amazing idea," Blaine smiled.

After Blaine went home and showered he found himself sitting next to Kurt in his apartment. When they turned towards each other Kurt started staring at Blaine's eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asked.

"Your eyes," Kurt answered. "I've said it before and I'll say it again they are the best color. They're like greenish-hazel but when the sun is out they are golden."

"Have you seen your eyes?" Blaine leaned closer. "Excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue," Blaine sang softly.

"I'm going to forget you did that," Kurt laughed.

Kurt turned and his hand landed on top of Blaine's. Both boys froze and looked at their hands.

After a moment Kurt pulled his hand away. "Sorry," he mumbled and blush grew on his face. "I wanted to ask you a question."

"You can ask me anything," Blaine smiled widely.

"The show is in two weeks, and then of course Thanksgiving. I was wondering if you wanted to come back to Lima with me to celebrate."

"I'd be honored to come back to Lima. But really Kurt thank you."

"I just don't want you to be alone for the holidays and I definitely don't want you at your parents' house. They don't exactly scream 'friendly environment' especially during the holidays."

Fo walks into the apartment and sits on the arm of the couch. "Hey guys sorry I'm late. Something big happened!" She squealed as she took off her jacket. "Okay, there's a new art gallery opening up and they want to display some of my pieces!"

"That's amazing!"

"Okay let's start this movie night whatever," she says as she sits on the couch.

"Let me go make the popcorn," Kurt jumps up and went to the kitchen.

Blaine scooted closer to his best friend putting a hand on her knee. "Fo, are you okay?"

She puts her forehead against his and smiled. "I'm fine," she puts her hand on top of his. "But thank you for the concern."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me. This chapter is a little jumpy but not really. Trust me it's leading to something big. Also thank you for wishing me a quick recovery. Please review, I love reading them all they make my heart go super wheee**

Chapter Six- It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn

Folshi walks into her room with a bowl in her hand, while Kurt stood in front of her closet.

"Your style is so bohemian-hippie chic, I love it," he smiles.

"Glad to know my wardrobe has the Kurt Hummel stamp of approval," she hands him the bowl.

"Folshi, what the hell is this?" Kurt looks down at the bowl and sits down on her bed.

"It's a popcorn mix," she sits beside him. "It's popcorn, teddy grahams, pretzel sticks, M&Ms, sprinkled in cocoa powder and cinnamon sugar."

"Oh god, you're like Blaine aren't you? You can eat whatever the hell you want and not gain a pound. I'm starting to think you two actually might be related."

"Hey! Blaine and I go to the gym!"

He shoots her an incredulous look.

"Ya know, when we want Gatorade or stop in at the snack bar."

"Oh!" Kurt remembered. "Tonight as you know is the last show for Spring Awakening, well the director already has the next show picked out and I think you should audition for it. Blaine is going to audition too."

"Sure I'll audition. What's the musical?"

"She wants to _RENT_ and I'm so excited," Kurt jumped.

Folshi's phone starts going off. She goes over to the dresser and looks at it.

"Say, you mind taking a little trip?"

"A trip where?"

"To my parents' house," she turned around.

"They don't live in like Manhattan do they?"

"No," she shakes her head. "They're only like twenty minutes away."

* * *

><p>Blaine walked out of his apartment complex when his arm was grabbed.<p>

"Hey!" When he turned his face fell. "Ugh Charlie, what do you want?" He snatched his arm back.

"I've been waiting for you to come to your senses," he says as if it's the most obvious thing.

"I have and I realized that you're an asshole. I meant it when I said I don't want to see your face again," Blaine said harshly.

"It's that Kurt guy isn't it?" Charlie cocked his head.

"Oh typical," Blaine scoffed. "You can't own up to being an ass so you find an outlet."

"If I'm an asshole now, then I was one when you started dating me!" Charlie crossed his arms.

"Maybe I was blinded my loneliness and tried to see a nice guy under the exterior."

"And you just magically came to this epiphany when your ex walks back into your life?"

"Well," Blaine shrugged. "I guess next to Kurt Hummel all your flaws were magnetized. Now goodbye Charlie," he walks away.

* * *

><p>Kurt shut the door and looked up in awe. "Your parents live in a townhouse in the Upper East Side?"<p>

Folshi nodded standing beside him. "I don't exactly like to brag about the fact that my parents are kind of wealthy."

"What do your parents do exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well my dad is a doctor and my mom is a paralegal turned interior designer, which is why I brought you here."

She opens the door with Kurt following behind and goes in. They walked down the hall and into the kitchen where a middle aged woman with pale skin and dark eyes was sitting, concentrating on the work in front of her.

"Hey mom," Folshi goes over and kisses her cheek. "This is my friend Kurt."

"Kurt," she stands up. "It's nice to finally meet you. Fo says you can help me?"

"Help with what exactly?" Kurt walks over.

"Well, I have a few color schemes in mind for a friend's nursery but I'm not sure which I like better or anything," she sits back down. "What do you think?"

He looks at the samples and starts putting different ones together. "I like that together, what about you?"

"Kurt," she looks at what he put together. "This is brilliant! This is it!"

"I told you mom," Folshi smiled.

"Honey would you like to work for my interior design company?" She puts a hand over his.

"Are you serious? He tilted his head.

"Completely, you have a good eye and I need someone with your vision on my team."

"I'd love to. Thank you Mrs. Scott," Kurt smiled.

"Oh please dear call me Emma," she stands up and closes her folder. "I insist you both stay for dinner. Kurt you can meet my other children."

"Sorry mom, we can't. There's a show tonight we have to go to," Folshi tells her.

"Aww and you won't be here for Thanksgiving?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Blaine's parents "requested his presence" in Westerville so I figured I would tag along and make it a little bit more bearable for him."

"Oh no, you're leaving me with Simon, Cooper, Derek, and Elias?" Emma shook her head.

"Who are those people?" Kurt asked.

"Simon, Cooper, and Derek are my older brothers and Elias is my dad. Basically my mom going to be the only female. If you think mine and Blaine's eating habits are bad you don't want to see theirs."

* * *

><p>Blaine, with flowers in hand, followed by Folshi walk down the aisle of the theater before spotting a couple of familiar faces. He grabs her hand with his free hand and pulls her through one of the rows.<p>

"Mr. and Mr. Berry," he smiled.

They turn and see the curly-haired brunette giving them a charming smile.

"Blaine!" Hiram exclaimed. "It's good to see you. Please you and your friend have a seat next to us," he smiled back.

They take the next two seats by the couple.

"Fo this is Hiram and Leroy Berry, they're Rachel's dads."

"It's nice to meet you," she leans forward and smiles.

"Likewise my dear," Leroy returned the smile. "This is Rachel's first lead on an off-Broadway production."

"I'm sure she'll shine. She always does," Blaine said.

"Ease up on the charm," Fo hits Blaine's knee gently. He grabs her hand to kiss and gives her his signature wide smile.

"Woah, Blaine?"

He raises his head. "Oh hello Finn."

"Is this your girlfriend?" Finn nods to their hands.

"He's joking, right?" She whispers into Blaine's ear.

Blaine chuckled, "I am a hundred percent gay Finn."

"As long as you aren't drunk," Finn takes a seat next to Hiram.

"Will I ever live that down?" Blaine mumbled.

"I haven't heard that story," Folshi smiled.

"And you aren't going to!" He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got me flowers," Kurt looked down at them. "And yellow tulips nonetheless! My favorite flower and my favorite color," he smiled at Blaine.<p>

Blaine unlocked the door to Kurt's apartment letting him walk in first and following behind.

"Yeah, I remember from the time you…" Blaine's voice trailed off.

"From the time I took you to my mother's gravesite," Kurt said quietly as he put the flowers in a vase. "This was a really kind thing to do," he walked back over to Blaine. "Thank you."

Suddenly Blaine found his arms around Kurt pulling him in for a hug. After a hesitant moment Kurt threw his arms around the other boy's torso. Later for what seems like hours they slowly pull apart keeping their eyes on each other.

"Blaine I-" Kurt started.

"Wait," Blaine cut him off. "Kurt I have a question to ask and I want you to be truly honest with me, okay?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Why do you still wear the promise ring I bought you?" Blaine lifts Kurt's right hand to bring the ring in question within their vision.

"I… umm…" Kurt was trying to find the words then sighed. "At first it was the little hope I had that you would come back and just forgive me I guess. But then after a while it became the only thing I had that reminded me of you. This ring gave me comfort and solace because I knew you loved me."

"Kurt I feel-"

A knock rapping on the door interrupted the thought.

Kurt sighs, before getting up to answer it. When he opens the door a frantic Rachel storms in and starts pacing around.

"Finn and I got into a huge fight about the show, Jesse, and everything, and I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't just be there with him, cause even his face is pissing me off and how could he do this on my final show night? And the day before Thanksgiving? Who just-"

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled to get her attention. "Sweetie got pour yourself a glass of water and breathe deeply.

She nods going to the kitchen and Kurt walks back over to Blaine.

"I should go," he stands up. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, bright and early."

They walk over to the door together.

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine smiles.

"Goodnight Blaine," the smile is reciprocated.

Kurt shuts the doors and rolls his eyes when he hears Rachel start ranting again.

* * *

><p>Blaine takes Folshi's bag out of the trunk and throws it over his shoulder as he rolls his suitcase and walks up the driveway. He hardly notices when his friend comes up beside him and nudges him<p>

"Are we going to stay out here and admire how pretty your house looks?" She chuckled, but when she got no response, she sighed and looked at him. "Look, I don't know what is gonna happen in there but whatever happens I am going to stick by your side the whole way."

"It's really comforting to know you're here. Maybe they'll ease up." Blaine sucked in a deep breath then exhaled. "Let's go."

They walk into the house to be greeted by a tall blonde wearing an ice blue button up shirt with a gray pencil skirt and high heel stilettos.

"Hi Blaine," she smiled. "Do you remember me? I'm Catherine O'Day, your mother's assistant."

"Yes I remember you Miss O'Day. It has been a while."

"Your parents are busy at the moment but you can take your girlfriend upstairs-"

"This isn't my-"

"The guest room has already been made up for her," Catherine continued to talk. "The staff is currently working on dinner and it should be ready at 5," she looked towards Folshi. "Please dress accordingly," she eyed her paint stained jeans and walked off.

Folshi hits Blaine's arm as they walk up the steps. "You didn't tell me I had to dress up for dinner!"

"Didn't you say Kurt helped pack your bag?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Why?"

"Then trust me you have something in there for dinner."

Blaine opened the door to the guest room and puts her bag on the bed.

"Thanks for bringing in my bag," Folshi says as she follows in. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket from a new text message. She takes her phone out to read it.

_Hang that dress up immediately! (: –Kurt_

She goes to her bag and sees a dress bag on a hanger.

_Thank you so much! You are my hero. –Fo_

"I should let you get ready. If you need me my room is right down the hall."

* * *

><p>Blaine knocked on the door. "Fo, are you ready?"<p>

She opens the door wearing a black V-neck dress, purple shoes; her usual curly hair was straightened.

"How do I look?" she smoothed down her dress.

"Well, if I were straight I'd date you," he smiled.

She looked Blaine up and down. He was wearing a regular black suit and his hair was gelled down.

"I think the tie is a bit much," she started to undo it. "For the record I like the curls way better than the gel."

Folshi walks back into the room to put the tie down.

"So Miss Scott," he puts out his arm. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she slipped her arm through his. "You're lucky I love you and that I don't want to make a fool of myself," she said as the descended the stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase two figures greet them. The woman was olive skinned with dark curls around her face. She's smiling wide just like how Blaine smiles. The man also had dark hair and Folshi could see immediately where Blaine got his eyes from.

"Mom," Blaine kisses her cheek then steps back. "Dad," he nodded towards the older man. "This is my friend Folshi Scott."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," she shakes both of their hands.

They go to sit down at the dinner table after a few moments of quiet Victoria Anderson speaks up. "So Folshi what is it that you do?"

"I'm an artist and I teach dance," she answered.

"Are you any good?" James asked.

"She's great," Blaine said before she could. "Fo is very talented," he smiles.

"I'm just glad my only son has found someone who has relieved him of that _phase_ he went through during high school," James said.

Blaine put his head in his hands.

"Looks like you're going to need this," Folshi pours her wine into Blaine's glass filling it up to the brim. "I wanna stay sober for this one."

"Thanks," he mumbled. He drank the wine in almost five seconds flat.

"Now," she turns back to his parents. "What do you mean by _phase_?"

"Surely Blaine told you," Victoria looked at her. "Blaine went through a homosexual phase a few years ago. But thank God he found you and he came to his senses."

"Blaine and I aren't together!" Folshi exclaimed.

"Well, why not? You two see very compatible," James spoke up.

"Well," Folshi thought. "Blaine has a stunning smile, a beautiful singing voice; he is charismatic and charming, and not bad too look at," she nudged him. "So… umm… let me see. Why don't I want to date him?" She mulled it over. "It could possibly have to do with the fact he's not attracted to girls."

"Blaine Michael Anderson," Victoria puts down her silverware. "You are almost 23 years old and still going through this phase. When will it end? Your father and I have dealt with this for far too long."

"Really, _mother_?" Blaine spits out the last word. "How have you dealt with it? By threatening to send me to a straight camp and just turning your head at the bruises and black eyes I got."

"We sent you to Dalton-" James started.

"After I got damn near got beat within an inch of my life!" Blaine interrupted.

"Look," Folshi put her hands on the table. "You both are basically cutting him out of your lives for something that he cannot control. Then you want to invite him for dinner and act like nothing is going on. And if you don't want to get to know him then that is truly your loss because your son is a talented man with a big heart," she stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she leaves and goes to her room.

"Well, as customary you both have turned a great holiday into crap," Blaine stands. "At least you are consistent," he leaves.

* * *

><p>Kurt is in the kitchen with Carol and Rachel helping wash dishes when his phone vibrates indicating a new text message.<p>

_They were actually worse than I expected. –Fo_

_I didn't even think it was possible for them to be worse… How is he? –Kurt_

_You know him, always has that brave face on –Fo_

He sighed reading that text message. _Why does that not surprise me?_ He thought.

"Are you alright sweetie? What's wrong?" Carol rubbed his back.

"It's just Blaine," he shook his head.

"Blaine?" Burt suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Blaine Anderson?"

"Did you start talking to Blaine that night we went to the café and didn't tell me?" Rachel stomped. "You said that nothing happened!"

"Well, that's true," Kurt looked at her. "But we went out for coffee and we've just been friends since then."

"Did Blaine spend Thanksgiving at his parents' house? We would have loved to have him here," Carol said.

"I offered, but his parents 'requested his presence' at their house," Kurt looks down at his phone. "And judging by our friend Folshi's text it didn't go too well."

"I do not want Blaine going back to that house during the holidays," Burt said sternly. "Make sure you invite him here for Christmas and do not take 'no' for an answer."

"Yes dad," Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>December<strong>

Blaine sits on the end of a long table messing around with his guitar

**_You're sweet  
>Wanna hit the street?<br>Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?_**

He turns and Folshi is singing.

**_Just take me out tonight  
>Please take me out tonight<br>Don't forsake me - out tonight_**

His eyes stay on her as she sings and gets on the table. She starts crawling towards him.

**_I'll let you make me - out tonight  
>Tonight - tonight - tonight<em>**

Folshi throws her arms around his neck and puts their foreheads together.

After a short moment of silence someone yells, "Are you gonna kiss or what?"

They break apart laughing.

"It's okay, you guys don't have to kiss yet. That was really good Folshi," the director says.

"Avi and I worked on hard on it," she smiled.

"Yeah, I bet," Blaine mumbled

She punched him in the arm.

"Alright guys, you can go sit down."

"You're an ass," Folshi says as they go sit in the audience.

"I can't help that you and the choreographer are-"

"Are doing absolutely nothing whatsoever!" She cuts him off.

Blaine chuckles and looks up to see Kurt and Samuel talking.

"Green with envy?" Folshi leans in.

"Hardly," Blaine scoffs. "They aren't even dating."

"Yet somehow you're still jealous," she says teasingly. "You're playing Roger and he's Mark so you guys have to be best friends."

"That'll be a real test of my acting abilities," he smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So school for me is starting back up this week and I've decided to get myself on a schedule with this story. I'll update it every Tuesday and if it isn't updated by Tuesday then expect it Thursday because those are the two days I don't have class. It'll be easier to time manage. Anyway I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Seven- Love Me Like You'll Never See Me Again

"So," Folshi says as she adjusts the microphone. "As you all know the holidays are fast approaching and we usually start singing holiday songs around this time. Now, will Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel come up on stage please," she smiles.

Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting at the bar, slowly walk up on stage not sure what's going on.

"And these two will be starting off caroling with the classic single 'Baby, It's Cold Outside,'" she says.

Folshi then hands the microphone to Blaine winking at him then cueing the guy to start the music. Kurt inwardly groaned, remembering that he told her about the history of the song.

**_I really can't stay –  
>But baby it's cold outside<em>**

Kurt backs away as Blaine comes closer to him.

**_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside  
>This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in<em>**

Kurt steps offstage weaving in between tables with Blaine chasing after him. When he's close enough Blaine grabs Kurt's hands only for him to pull away.

_**So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**  
><strong>My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?<strong>  
><strong>My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar<strong>  
><strong>So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry<strong>  
><strong>Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pou<strong>r_

They kept up the act and the audience were either encouraging Blaine to get him or for Kurt to keep running.

**_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
>At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died<br>I really can't stay - Get over that hold out_**

They make their way back onstage where Blaine comes up behind Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist.  
><em><br>**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

The audience starts clapping and Folshi comes up behind them holding mistletoe over their heads. They look up then at each other; Blaine reaches up and pressed a kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt smiled, blush creeping up his neck.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat arms crossed on the couch staring straight ahead.<p>

"You're going to have to talk to me eventually," Folshi went over and sat next to him.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Oh please you love me for it. Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy yourself."

Before he knew it a smile grew on his face and he started turning red.

"Ha! I was right," she smiled then looked out the window. "Kurt you should stay the night. I don't want you driving, it doesn't look like the snow is going to let up anytime soon."

* * *

><p>Blaine, with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, tapped the end of his pencil to the beat of the music.<p>

"Anderson," a voice called.

His manager walked up to him and Blaine pulls out his headphone.

"What are you still doing here it's almost midnight," he said.

"Oh, hey Chris. I'm just making some last notes on this band, they're really good. I guess I just got really into it."

"That's what I like about you Blaine," he leans against the cubicle wall. "You have this passion and drive for music. It's a really special thing to see. I mean in ten years you could easily be owning Columbia Records. But we both know that's not going to happen," Chris shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"Listen kid," Chris leaned forward. "I've heard you sing at the café and I've seen some of your old glee videos from Dalton and McKinley. Blaine you don't belong behind the scenes. In fact as an early Christmas I've scheduled a meeting next week for you to see the Board. They're excited to hear you."

"Oh my god," Blaine shook his head. "Thank you so much."

"I know talent when I hear it," Chris shrugged. "Now hurry up and get home. It's getting pretty bad out there."

"Yeah I will," he nodded. "Thank you again."

"Drive safely," Chris says as he leaves.

Blaine downloads the rest of the EP onto his iPod, grabs his books, and leaves. When he got outside the snow was about a foot up. He got into his car, started it, and drove off barely being able to see.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Picture yourself in a boat on a river,<br>With tangerine trees and marmalade skies.  
>Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,<br>A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_**

Folshi turned over and reached for her phone.

"Dad?" She answered groggily.

"_Folshi, I know it's late but I felt like I should call you," he says._

"Dad, what's wrong? What happened?" She sits up.

"_Sweetheart, it's Blaine. His car must've skidded off the road. He's in the Intensive Care Unit right now."_

She gasped, "Kurt and I will be right there. Thanks for calling me dad."

She puts down her phone and turns to Kurt.

"Kurt!" She shakes him. "Kurt!"

"Hmm? What's up?" He rubs his eyes.

"My dad just called. Blaine's been in a car accident."

* * *

><p>A gray haired man with dark eyes and fair skin walked up to them.<p>

"Dad," Folshi stands followed by Kurt. "This is my friend Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is Dr. Elias Scott."

"I'm sorry about your friend," Elias looked towards him.

Kurt nodded, "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Elias confirmed. "He's sustained a broken hand, a fractured leg, and a couple of bruised ribs. Blaine hit his head but it wasn't exactly a concussion. More like just a bump."

"Will he still be able to play guitar and piano and everything?" Folshi looked at him.

"Once his hand healed properly I don't see why not. He's sleep right now and I shouldn't really be doing this, but there's no harm in it. You can see him but one at a time. He may be unresponsive but I know you two really want to see him."

"Thank you Dr. Scott," Kurt said.

"Thanks dad," Folshi rocks to her tip toes and kisses his cheek.

He nodded and walked off.

"Kurt, you can go see him first. I'll go grab some coffee."

Kurt kisses her cheeks and walks to the last room at the end of the hall. He opened the door to see Blaine in bed with left leg and right arm in a cast. He grabs the chair and pulls it closer to the bed. Kurt sits there for a few minutes simply watching Blaine's chest rise up and down. He reaches down into his bag and grabs a pen.

"How about I tell you a story while I decorate your cast?" Kurt sits on the edge of the bed and begins to draw on the casted arm.

"So, once upon a time there was a boy. He was tormented for something he had absolutely no control over. Not a day went by where the boy didn't get a slushie thrown at him, tossed into a dumpster, or slammed into lockers. The boy told people but there was only so much that the other could do. One day the boy went to a place called Dalton and little did he know that one day would change his life," Kurt looked down at Blaine.

He continued to draw, "On that day he was sent to spy on the rival the glee club. One the staircase the boy stopped someone; he's the hero of our story, on the staircase. And from that moment on the boy forever belonged to the hero. Even though it took the hero a long time to realize the boy's feelings, the boy waited knowing he was worth it.

"Finally, one day the hero came to senses and they dated, in the almost two years they were together the boy was at his happiest. Until one day when the boy made the _stupidest_ mistakes of his life. The boy was scared that his hero had forgotten about him, he tricked himself into thinking his hero was better off without him. Fast forward five years and the hero is still as charming, talented, and gorgeous as ever. Even after the boy betrayed his heart he welcomed him back with open arms."

Kurt shifts his position so he's looking straight down at Blaine.

"You were that hero for me Blaine; you were that and so much more. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that I'll be that for you."

He stands up and looks down at the cast. _Courage_ was written in bubble letter with a different design for each letter. He bent over and kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes flittered open at a damp cloth being pressed against his forehead.<p>

"Fo?" He shifts up then winces in pain.

"Honey, don't move too much," she puts down the cloth.

He narrowed his eyes and raised his left hand to her face noticing her puffy eyes. "You've been crying," he says wispily.

"Well, yeah," she linked her fingers through his. "My big brother got into a car accident last night," she sighed. "Blaine Michael Anderson if you ever worry me or Kurt like that again I swear-"

"I love you too sis," he smiles weakly.

Blaine looked at his casted arm saw the word staring back at him.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He had to go home and he had a meeting with my mom. He'll be here around noon."

"Fo, I'm in love with that beautiful man. I know this is cliché and all but the accident really put it into perspective."

"Finally you came to your senses," she rolled her eyes. "Umm… Blaine, you know I love you right?" She stands up.

"Yeah, why?" he watches her intently.

"And that when I do something for you I have your best interests at heart," she walks backwards, putting her back against the door.

"Folshi, what did you do?" He raised an eyebrow.

She opens the doors and a woman walks in.

"Mom?" He croaked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope all the medical stuff made sense. I knew what I wanted him to have but I wasn't sure if it made sense with the story or not. Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

AN: First Tuesday update! Also to _singbooks _I hope I'm getting the whole present/past tense thing right in this chapter. I looked it over and tried to fix it. Please review, I really appreciate it.

Chapter Eight- Take It Back To Square One

"What are you doing here?" Blaine looked at her.

"My only son was in a car accident last night," Victoria walks further into the room sitting in the chair by his bed. "I took the company jet as soon as Folshi contacted me."

Blaine looked towards Folshi who giving him an apologetic look and mouthed 'I'm sorry' as she left.

"Don't be angry with her, she did the right thing," she said. "If she didn't tell me about the accident, would you have?"

His eyes shifted down to the floor, biting the inside of his lip.

"I didn't think so," Victoria shook her head.

"Can you blame me? Especially after what happened at Thanksgiving," he looks at her.

"I've been thinking about that," she looked down at her hands then back at him. "I wanted to apologize about that. After that fiasco I did some research; trying to educate myself more and I've even signed up for some classes. I know now that being gay isn't a choice for you. And on the plane ride here I kept thinking that your accident could've been so much worse. I didn't want those words to be the last I ever said to you," she moves her chair closer. "I love you Blaine and if you're happy then I'm happy for you."

"Wow," Blaine said. "Mom, you really don't know how much hearing you say that means to me."

She puts her hand over his. "You're getting out tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'm getting released tomorrow morning."

"Well, before I leave how about I take you and Folshi out for lunch?"

"That sounds great. Kurt can come too," Blaine smiled.

"Kurt?" Victoria asked slightly taken aback. "The boy you dated in high school?"

"The very same," Blaine nodded.

"Oh honey, I may not have approved of it at the time but that doesn't mean I was completely oblivious to what happened. You were so depressed and locked yourself in your room for days blasting Adele."

"It's different now," he sits up more. "Mom, he's so clearly the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't be without him."

"I trust your judgment. Especially with the way your face is lighting up. I'm gonna go, but I'll visit you later."

She stands up and kisses his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

She walks out smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Folshi shut the door of the hospital room and sat next to Kurt, who was reading the newspaper.<p>

"He's not going to hate you, he could never hate you," Kurt said folding the paper.

"You didn't see the look on his face before I left," she reached into her bag as her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

Kurt looked at her and heard muffling on the other end.

"Oh my god," Folshi's jaw dropped. "Thank you so much! I can't even… Thank you, I will definitely get back to you on this," she put down her phone when the call ended.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," she turned toward him. "But you can't tell Blaine, I want to be the one to tell him."

He nodded.

"Well a few weeks ago I saw that the Parsons Dance Company was auditioning people for their tour next year and I went, not thinking I was actually going to get in. They called me a week later and said I was a finalist so I went back to audition again. Anyway that was David Harrison the executive director and he said they want me to go on tour with them! I'm going on tour right after _RENT_ closes."

"That's amazing! Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I went to the auditions on a whim; I didn't think I'd actually get in. It's… just unbelievable."

"I just remembered didn't you have a date with Avi last night?"

Folshi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he should really go into acting because the persona he puts on during rehearsals is a mask. He's an arrogant and chauvinistic jackass."

They turned their heads when Victoria walked out of the hospital room and stand up when she approaches them.

"Well, Folshi and Kurt I want to thank you both for taking such great care of Blaine. He's really lucky to have people like you in his life. Tomorrow before I leave I want to take you all out to dinner."

"That would be great Mrs. Anderson," Kurt smiled.

"Please call me Victoria especially with how long you're going to be in my son's life," she smirked.

Kurt and Folshi exchanged glances then looked back at her.

"I'd love to go but I have a dance rehearsal tomorrow, I really wish I could," Folshi shrugged.

"It's alright, next time you're in Ohio or I'm in New York we can go shopping.

Victoria steps forward to hug Folshi then Kurt.

"I truly mean it when I say thank you," she said when she pulled back. "Goodbye."

She left and the two looked at each other.

"I'm going to go check on him," Kurt said.

He walked into the hospital room to see Blaine with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, I just saw your mom. She gave me and Folshi a hug and thanked us for taking care of you," he smiled.

"It's unbelievable isn't it?" Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"That's actually an understatement. She also invited us for lunch tomorrow. Folshi can't come, she has… something to do."

"Hey, come here," Blaine moves over in his bed and Kurt goes to sit next to him. "So, can I tell you something? He asks as he slips his fingers through Kurt's hand. "You gotta promise you won't freak out."

Kurt looks down at their joined hands, then back up at Blaine nodding slowly.

"Last night, I was awake the entire time you told me your story."

Blaine watched the color drain from Kurt's face.

"Oh my god," Kurt threw his head back and groaned.

He started to get up but Blaine pulled him back down.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out!"

"That was before I knew what I was agreeing to!"

Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's hand at an attempt to calm him. "I wanted to say that for as long as you'll have me I'll be that hero for you. I want to always be that person who can save you because you've done that for me and so much more. The funny thing is you don't even realize it."

"How can you be like this when I broke your heart?"

"Even though you had broken my heart it was always yours. I can't be with other guys because they just aren't you. I realize that I will never be able to love anyone else the way I love you. And I just want to say that I may have given up before but just know that this time around I won't be so easy to get rid of."

Blaine looked over to the blue eyed boy and wiped a tear away. Kurt carefully put his arms around him.

"You don't know how happy I am for you to hear that. You won't have to worry about me getting rid of you. Never."

Kurt put his forehead against Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Kurt put a striped scarf around Samuel's neck and handed him a pair of glasses.<p>

"Thanks babe," Samuel smirked.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Kurt glared at him.

"You're so sexy when you shoot the bitch stare," Samuel stepped closer.

"I have a boyfriend so you should really stop with the flirting."

"I should but that doesn't mean I'm going to," he shrugged.

"Go back out onstage, you're needed for the dance." Kurt said.

Kurt walked out into the auditorium and stood next to the director, Natalie, watching Avi, the choreographer, and Folshi teaching _The Tango Maureen_. Samuel walked on stage and stood with Candace, the girl playing Joanne.

Avi dips Folshi and his hand that is placed on her waist starts moving lower.

"Let go," she says through gritted teeth.

"Fine," he puts his hands in the air prompting her to fall onto the ground.

"Ow," she put her hand behind her hand.

"And then" Avi turned back to everyone. "Joanne drops Mark."

"Wait," Candace raised her hand. "I thought Folshi was being Joanne. Did we do that whole thing backwards?"

"God I hope not," Samuel groaned.

The cast then started arguing amongst themselves about what was right or not.

"Are you okay?" Kurt walked to the edge of the stage.

"Freakin' peachy," Folshi sat up.

"Maybe we should end rehearsal early tonight?" Natalie rubbed the bridge of her nose.

* * *

><p><em>Feel the adrenaline<br>Moving under my skin  
>It's an addiction<br>such an eruption_

The brunette leaned back against the bar; he's been watching the blonde haired man for a while now

_I guess now is as good a time as any_ he thought. He picked up his drink and sat next to the other man.

_Sound is my remedy  
>Feeding me energy<br>Music is all I need  
>Baby I just wanna dance<br>I don't really care  
>I just wanna dance<br>I don't really care_

"Hi, what are you drinking for?" He inquired.

"I need a reason to have a drink?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"A drink? No, but you've had at least four now."

"Ah, watching me were you?" He smirked.

"Couldn't help but notice the guy with the pretty blue eyes."

_She's been a crazy dita  
>Disco fever and you wonder<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Too cold for you to keep her<br>Too hot for you to leave her  
>Who's that chick? Who's that chick? (<em>

The blonde turns in his seat and sticks out his hand. "Charlie," he smiled.

He grabbed the extended and shook it. "Samuel. So Charlie you gonna answer my question?"

"My boyfriend broke up with me a few weeks ago and I still haven't quite gotten over it."

"I'll drink to that," Samuel takes a sip of his drink. "There is this beyond gorgeous man I went out with and now all of a sudden he has a boyfriend and rejected me."

Samuel looks out at the dance floor then back at Charlie. "C'mon dance with me, let's forget about the boys for a while."

He took Charlie's hand and led him to the center of the dance floor.

_Back on the dance floor better not to take me home  
>Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart<br>French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore  
>Heard everybody is getting a little tipsy off the crazy juice<br>This will end up on the news_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yes I know, I'm a day late. I was going to post the chapter yesterday but I was happy with the length, and it ended up being longer now. And can you believe Glee last night? I can't even... Whatever. Enjoy the chapter please review thank you!**

Chapter Nine- Shut Up Your Chatter

Folshi and Kurt open the door to Blaine's apartment to see him reaching for something on the top shelf with his crutch.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt cocked his head.

"I'm hungry," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

"We'd told you we were going to bring you something," Folshi said holding up the paper bag and coffee.

"Yeah but that was so long ago," he groaned.

"It was only ten-" Kurt started but Folshi put a hand on his arm shaking her head.

"Well Kurt can make something for you if you don't want what I bought. But to give you a little hint we took a little trip went to East Village."

Blaine turned and his eyes went wide. "You did not!"

"Oh, but I did," she held up the bag.

He hobbled over as fast as he could and took the bag, dropping his crutch.

"This is why you're," he tapped her nose, "my best friend."

Blaine then hopped over to the couch and opened the bag revealing muffins.

"Don't eat all of those!" Folshi said.

"Is that why you had me stop by that café?" Kurt asked.

"Yep, Abraco is the only place that serves strawberry white chocolate muffins."

Kurt scoffed, "Yeah that sounds appetizing," he picked up the crutch and leaned it against the couch.

"They are!" Blaine says with his mouth full.

"That is unbelievably attractive," Kurt crossed his arms. "Does your boyfriend approve of this behavior?"

"No," he shakes his head. "But he loves me anyway," he smiles and leans over.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Kurt puts his forehead against his.

"Love me, feed me, never leave me," he makes a pouty face.

"Okay, before you two either give me a cavity," Folshi walked over to them. "Blaine, do you need your laundry done? I can finish bring them back before dance practice tomorrow."

"Dance practice?" Blaine looked at her confused.

"You didn't tell him?" Kurt looked between the two.

"Oh c'mon you guys know I hate secrets," he stuck out his bottom lip.

"I haven't exactly had time," she makes her way to the other side of the couch and sat on the opposite of Blaine. "Okay, long story short, Parsons Dance Company wants me to go on tour with them next year."

"That's amazing," he hugged her. "When does it start?" Blaine asked when they pulled apart.

"Umm… March 11th, but from until the 22nd we'll still be in New York. And even then we're not leaving until 27th to Nebraska."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this earlier," he out his head on her shoulder looking up at her.

"Stop with face," she pushes him away. "I'll be back tomorrow before practice."

* * *

><p>Charlie and Samuel sit at coffee table in the corner, far away from everyone else.<p>

"I'm glad we could get together," Charlie said.

"Same. I didn't think we were gonna see each other again," Samuel smirked.

"I have to be honest Sam. I don't want a relationship. I wanna be back with Blaine."

Samuel gave him a look, "Blaine? Anderson?"

"You know him?"

"We're in the musical together. How did you two break up?"

"He says because of my attitude. But it was really the fact that he chose his friend and ex over me."

"Let me guess, Folshi Scott and Kurt Hummel? It all makes sense now. Kurt is the guy I've been going after but now that he and Blaine are back together, I guess that's not happening."

"So they are officially back together?"

"Yeah, that's what Kurt said."

"Do we really have a chance now with them?"

Samuel simply shrugged. "Well, their relationship is still new and vulnerable; I bet that it wouldn't much for something to come between them."

"Are you suggesting that we break them up?"

"Why not? They deserve they best, and we're the best for them," Samuel said.

"There's just one little problem with this, Folshi. We have to break the three of them up not just Kurt and Blaine."

Samuel sat back and thought for a little. Charlie's phone started buzzing on the table, he picked it up and smirked at the new text message.

"Huh, I think I've found an answer to our problem."

* * *

><p>Meredith, Folshi, and Kurt sit on the floor of the costume room sewing costumes. Kurt's phone went off and he picked it up looking at the new message.<p>

_I miss you already. Come back in my life? –xo Blaine_

Kurt put down the needle and fabric.

_I haven't left your life. I never will. –xoxo Kurt_

_Never? I like the sound of that (: -xo Blaine_

"Okay by that lovesick look on your face I take it Blaine is texting you?" Meredith raised an eyebrow.

"Like you even have to ask," Folshi scoffed. "They are so sickeningly adorable it makes you wanna throw up rainbows."

"Is that rainbows crack a gay joke?" Kurt looked at her.

"No, I'm pretty sure if I were able I'd legit throw up rainbows."

"I have to go guys, going out to dinner with my sister," Meredith said.

"Go ahead, it's fine. There will be plenty of things to sew tomorrow," Kurt smiled.

"Oh joy," she feigned excitement and left.

A knock on the doorframe pulled their attention.

"Hey babe," Samuel smirked. "Fo," he dropped the smile.

"Okay two things you predatory jackass. One, I'm pretty sure Kurt has asked a numerous amount of times to stop calling him that. So cut it out. And two, don't call me Fo."

"Everyone else calls you Fo."

"And that is where you're wrong. My mom _sometimes _calls me Fo and Blaine calls me that. Last time I checked you were neither," she puts her head back down sewing a skirt.

"Is there something that you wanted Samuel?" Kurt stood to his feet.

"I just wanted to introduce you to the guy is going to be working on the sets," he said.

A man with light skin and dark green eyes entered the room.

"Kurt, Folshi this is my new friend Christian Ortiz."

Folshi looks up and meets his eye.

"Hi Kurt, Samuel has told me a lot about you," he says keeps his eyes on her.

"Hi," he waved. "I'm over here."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm looking at you," Samuel smiled. "So _Folshi_ have you and Christian met before?"

She grabs her bag, gets up, and pushes her way through the two men to get out.

"What the hell was that about?" Kurt looked at them.

"Beats me," Samuel shrugged. "C'mon let's go."

They leave the room and Kurt grabs his phone.

_Hey honey, who is Christian Ortiz? –xo Kurt_

Not even a minute later a call came in from Blaine.

"Hello?" he answered it.

"_Oh my god Kurt! Christian was there? Please tell me Fo didn't see him!"_

"Slow down, yes he was here and yes she saw him. What's going on?"

"_Christian is an asshole; to say that he broke Fo's heart would be an understatement. Where is she?"_

"She left the room, but I don't know if she left the theater. I'll be over your apartment in about an hour or so."

"_Thanks for letting me know about this, beautiful. I'll call her to see if I can get her. And I'll text you if anything new happens. I love you. See you in a bit."_

"I love you," Kurt smiled. "Bye."

Kurt looks at his phone after the ended call. He scrolled through his contacts until he got to Folshi's number and called it, automatically getting the voicemail.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his boyfriend's apartment and sees him in the kitchen with ingredients all over the counter.<p>

"Ya know this is the second time today where you've been doing something in the kitchen that doesn't seem like a good idea. So what the hell are you doing now?" Kurt goes over to him.

"Making brownies," he says with a big smile. "I got hungry again."

"Why didn't you just wait till I get here?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Blaine looked at him.

"Aww honey," Kurt put a hand on Blaine's waist. "Do you remember my seventeenth birthday?"

"That was not my fault!" Blaine pointed the spoon at him. "Finn's giant Frankenteen feet made the soufflé fall and your dad was the one who forgot to put the top on the blender. I can't be to blame for what happened."

He hops over to a pan that has brownies in them. "These came out of the oven like ten minutes ago. Try them."

Kurt goes over and cuts a small piece and puts in it his mouth.

"Good, huh?" Blaine smirked.

"Blaine," he grimaced. "Did you put any sugar in these? All I can taste is the salt."

He looked at the recipe. "Shit, I must've put a cup of salt in instead of sugar."

Kurt bites the sleeve of this shirt trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me Kurt Hummel!" Blaine dips the spoon into the leftover batter and put it to face.

He gasped, "Blaine Michael Anderson you did not just do that!"

"Oh, but I think I did."

"But you're the one in a cast so you've put yourself at a disadvantage."

Kurt grabs a handful of batter and flings it at him.

Blaine looks down at his clothes seeing chocolate batter on them.

"Okay I didn't mess up your clothes!"

"That's because this," Kurt gestured to his clothes. "Is Marc Jacobs, and you're wearing Dalton sweats."

Both of their eyes shift to the batter and they grab it.

"That's really low fighting against a crippled!" Blaine keeps a grasp on the bowl.

"You started it Anderson!" Kurt tips the bowl over Blaine's head, the batter pouring downwards.

"Ugh," Blaine groaned. "It does taste all salty."

Kurt aborts his attempt to stop laughing.

"Oh this is funny?" Blaine's eyebrow goes up and a smirk grows on his face.

Before he could get away Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist pulling him closer. He locks his arms around his boyfriend's waist. They look at each other for a moment before simultaneously leaning in for a kiss. Kurt's arms slide up Blaine's chest to hook around his neck.

Kurt lets out a slight gasp and puts his forehead against Blaine's. "You still take my breath away."

"I love you," Blaine smiled before placing a brief kiss to Kurt's lips.

"As sweet as this moment is two things," Kurt smiled. "One, you are so paying for the dry cleaning of my clothes."

"Deal, and second?"

"Did you get a hold of Folshi?"

Blaine shook his head. "She wasn't at the café, she's not at her apartment, and her phone is off."

"I can call her mom, maybe she knows."

Kurt goes into his back pocket to pull out his phone. He dials the number, puts it on speaker, and after the third ring she answered.

_"Hey, Kurt honey," Emma's voice says brightly._

"Hey, I'm here with Blaine. We were wondering if you talked to Folshi in the last few hours."

_"No I haven't, is anything wrong?_"

"Well, she ran into Christian and she just left the theater without a word," Kurt said.

"And we've tried her cell phone, apartment, and the café," Blaine informed her.

_"Huh," Emma thought for a little bit. "Ohh," she says after a moment. "I know where she is. She's fine, don't worry about her."_

"You're not gonna tell us?"

_"Well, she likes to keep it secret. Only her father and I know about it. And even if I did tell you where she is, you wouldn't be able to get in because you need a key code."_

"A key code? Can you please tell us where she is? We just want to check on her in the morning."

_"Okay," Emma relented. "For her graduation gift her father and I gave her a membership at the Brooklyn Artists Gym. Those who have a membership can get a studio to work in. It's a very quiet and serene place for the artists to work. If she doesn't return home tonight, she'll most likely be there."_

"Thank you Emma," Kurt says.

_"No problem."_

After ending the phone call Kurt puts his phone back in his pocket and hugs Blaine.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So according to my laptop it's about 12:50AM. I worked on this for hours straight just to make to it was finished and everything. This didn't get uploaded on Tuesday cause I was sick and have been for a few days. So I apologize if this chapter isn't good. Thanks for sticking with me. Please review!**

Chapter Ten- I Won't Let Melancholy Play Me For A Fool

A man with a beard and curly hair wearing cargo shorts with a dirty tank top was leaning in the doorway.

"What can I do for you?" The man said in a raspy voice.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other then back at the man.

"Is Folshi Scott here?" Kurt looked at him.

On cue Folshi comes down the hall looking tired. Her hair was tied back, she wearing a pair of shorts, a large t-shirt, and barefoot.

"What are you guys doing here?" She says groggily. "Did my parents tell you about the gym?"

"We wanted to make sure you're okay," Blaine looked at her.

"I'm fine," she put her arms out. "Now, goodbye."

When she turned around the man grabbed the back of shirt. "Woah, Ladybug everyone knows you are definitely not fine."

"River, let go!" Folshi makes a sluggish attempt get out of his grasp.

"You dudes wanna come in or what? I don't usually let people in without a code. So make the most of this visit," the man named River looked at them.

"I actually have to go to a meeting," Kurt said looking at Blaine. "You stay; if you need a ride back home call me."

Blaine nodded and Kurt gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Blaine, on his crutches, enters the place looking around.

"Okay," he hands the back of Folshi's shirt to Blaine. "Now look Ladybug you have to talk to someone. Now if you'll excuse me," he goes into the nearby office.

"He may be high as a kite but he right," Blaine said looking at her.

She pulls her shirt out of his grasp and crossed her arms.

"Plus, I worked too damn hard just for you start backpedaling," he leaned against the wall.

"And what exactly did you work so hard at?" She starts walking down the hall.

"For about the first two years of our friendship you were an emotional recluse. I'm not letting that happen again," he says following her.

"What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting or something," she opened the door revealing a large room with blocked off areas.

"Yeah, you just disappear for a night with no calls or anything, and I'm gonna sit home resting."

They walk into another medium sized room that has art on the walls, a mini couch with a blanket and pillow, with clothes and canvases strewn about on the floor. Blaine goes over to the couch and sits on it, propping his leg up.

"Don't get comfortable," Folshi said putting on her shoes. "You aren't staying. You're going home."

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah, going home. That's gonna happen."

She puts her head against the wall. "I can literally feel a headache coming on. You are so damn stubborn."

"I prefer persistent," he smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Kurt," Folshi said as she walked up to him and Blaine.<p>

"Sorry for what?" Kurt gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry that for when I kill Blaine you'll have to find a new love," she crossed her arms.

Blaine chuckled, but stopped when Folshi sent him a look.

"What did he do?" Kurt eyed the two of them.

"He refused to leave, at some point her took the key to my studio and locked me in, and he also sat on me until I took him to that stupid café in East Village."

"Blaine!" The director, Natalie, exclaimed walking up to them. "It's good to see you back."

"It's good to be back," he smiled.

"Grab your script; I know you can't do much but we can go over some of your lines and cues."

He nodded and turned towards Kurt to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then he turns to Folshi and smirks.

"It's okay Fo, I still love you."

She puts her hands up in surrender and sits in the audience.

"Well, I love you," Kurt smiles.

"And with that, I can live a happy life," Blaine smiled back before doing off with the director.

"Alright," Samuel whispered. "She's sitting alone, now's the time to go over to her."

"Okay, wish me luck. I'm gonna need it," Christian said.

"We just need to make sure you get under her skin. If yesterday is any indication, I'd say you've just scratched the surface."

Christian nodded then walked over and took the seat next to Folshi.

"Hey, pretty girl," he smiled.

She turned her head away from him.

"Don't even pretend you that you don't miss me calling you that," he leaned in closer. "That you don't remember how I made you felt," he puts his hand on her leg.

Folshi gets up but before she can walk away he grabs her wrist. She looks down and realizes that she's shaking, and she figured that he must have noticed too because of the smirk on his face.

"You made me feel like I was nothing. For more than a year you treated me like shit and that I was worthless," she said as tears started to fill her eyes. "Now let go of me."

"Never," he shook his head.

"I said let go!" she said a little louder.

Christian stands up with his hand still gripped around her wrist. He started walking until her back was against the nearest wall.

"Also don't pretend that you didn't secretly love out fights," he leaned down. "Our fights just made the whole make up process better. Even when you were being a bitch," he shrugged.

She goes to hit him with her free hand but he grabs it by the wrist and pins it against the wall.

"Battle, if you must. But you won't be doing it for long, I promise you that. I will wear you down and you're going to be running back like you always did and like you always will," he tightens his grip on her wrists.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind them. Christian looked and saw it was Blaine. "Get off her Christian. Don't ever touch her again."

Christian steps back and puts his hands up.

"If I ever see you so much as glance in her direction-"

"You're in absolutely no condition to be making idle threats," he turns to Blaine. "Just remember what I said pretty girl," he winks at Folshi then walks off.

Folshi puts her head in her hands and slides against the wall falling down. Blaine gently sits himself next to her putting his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stand outside the apartment complex.<p>

"I think I'm gonna stay the night here, just to make sure she's okay," Blaine looked up then back at Kurt.

"It's fine, I totally understand. She seemed so shaken up," Kurt sighed.

"He had her pinned against the wall," he shook his head. "Her wrists are red," he closes his eyes.

Kurt threw his arms around his boyfriend. "I love that you are so caring and that you have this beautiful nurturing side to you."

Blaine smiled then put his arms around Kurt's waist. After a moment Blaine body stiffened under his arms.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he pulled away.

"I completely forgot, I guess with all this craziness I've been meaning to tell you that Charlie texted me yesterday."

"Oh?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Blaine nodded. "He wants to talk tomorrow. Not sure about what though, I was positive that he over me by now."

"So, what time are we meeting him?" A smirk came across his face.

Blaine cocked his head and gave him a look. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm letting my boyfriend go out with his ex who is trying to get him back," Kurt crossed his arms then realized what he said. "Not that I don't trust you! It's him I'm not too fond of. Because of course I trust you, it's just the he's such a jackass and he's very predatory, I'm surprised-"

Kurt's ramble gets cuts off by Blaine pressing his lips against his own.

Blaine pulls away but leans his forehead against Kurt's. "You're adorable when you get all nervous like that. But tomorrow at noon at the Abraco café."

"Huh," the corner of Kurt's mouth turns up. "Sounds like fun."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: If anyone is still with me I apologized immensely for not updating last week, I got a serious case of writer's block and literally wrote this story over again at least ten times. Hopefully it will no longer be like that (fingers crossed). Please review.**

**P.S. OMG! Did you watch Glee? My emotions were all over the place!**

Chapter Eleven-Now I Know I've Got To Take Control

"I really wanted to thank you for meeting me," Charlie said setting his coffee on the table.

"Well, I'm just glad you actually contacted me beforehand instead of just showing up to my apartment," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry about that," Charlie apologized sheepishly. "Look, I understand now that you love…"

"Kurt."

"Right, and I just wanted to get some closure with this I guess. I'd appreciate if we could be friends? And I totally understand if you'd say no."

"Friends? I'd like that Charlie. It's nice to see you coming to terms with everything."

Charlie plastered a fake smile on his face. Blaine lifted his eyes to the door of the coffee shop.

"However I do think you owe someone an apology." The blonde turned his head and the smile instantly fell from his face. Blaine held out his hand and caught her wrist as she walked by.

"Blaine, not now," Folshi looked down at him. "I have to go talk to Kurt," she pointed at him sitting at a corner table, "About something important."

"Just hold on," Blaine said turning her around.

"Folshina, I wanted to say that I am sorry for about my comments about your adoption," Charlie said gritting through his teeth.

"And as heartfelt as that sounded, I respectfully reject your apology," she crossed her arms.

"Now if you'll excuse me," she starts away.

"Oh, how was your lunch with Christian?" Charlie asked and she froze, turning in place. "He was very excited that you finally decided to go out with him."

"You went with that jackass? You told me you had to go drop off some art at the gallery," Blaine turned in his chair.

"In my defense I did go," Folshi put her hands up. "I just…"

"Met up with your asshole of an ex boyfriend was has been nothing but psychologically abusive to you?" Blaine raised his voice slightly. "Fo, you know how weak you are when it comes to him. You always go back to him every single time."

By this time Kurt saw and heard the commotion and walked over.

"Blaine, honey they met in a public place. She told me-"

"You knew about this?" Blaine looked at him. "You knew that she was doing something potentially dangerous and you didn't tell me? Are there anymore secrets that my _best friend_ and _boyfriend_ are hiding?"

"It is not even like that and you know it!" Kurt said.

"Charlie," Blaine turned his head. "Can you please give me a ride home?" He picked his crutches off the ground.

"Sure, no problem," Charlie smirked as he put down his phone.

**To: Samuel, Christian  
>Time: 1:03pm<br>Date: Tue, Dec. 12**

**Checkmate**

* * *

><p>"You should have seen the three of them in the coffee shop earlier," Charlie shook his head.<p>

"Way to go, singlehandedly putting our plan in motion. I thought this would take a hell of lot more time," Samuel said.

They both look over to Christian waiting for a response.

"Awfully quiet Chris. Is this not what you want?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. Don't get me wrong I'm happy you're getting Blaine out of the way; it means I can get closer to Folshi."

"Aw look at that, Christian is in love with little orphan Annie," Charlie said teasingly.

Christian reached over and punched him in the arm. "Shut up, man."

* * *

><p>Kurt opens the back door of the car while Folshi pulled out a 12x12 canvas painting.<p>

"Thanks for helping me drop this off Kurt. She couldn't come and pick it up unfortunately."

"It's no problem Folshi honestly," Kurt closes the door.

"Just a warning she's kind of…" she trailed off looking for the word.

"Aggressive?" Kurt opens the door to the apartment.

"A bitch," she responded quickly going through the door. "She once made me redo a painting four times because she didn't like the blue I used in it."

"She sounds absolutely horrible. Why do you still take her on as a client?"

"She pays very well," they both step into the elevator. "This lady pays me in designer shoes that she's probably on ever worn once or twice," she kicked up her foot to show a floral print pump.

"Have you talked to-"

"Nope," she said cutting him off. "He is ignoring my texts and calls, he was irrational and didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Okay, I'm not taking sides because I can see it from both angles but from I can understand from his perspective that he was hurt we kept this. Even though I don't know the exact story between you and Christian, from what I understand it was a toxic relationship and he thought you were in harm's way."

"I just wish he'd give me a chance to explain," she said as the elevator door opened. "Can you grab the other end?"

Kurt lifts the opposite end of the painting, they walk down the hall to the last door on right. Folshi lets go of the canvas to knock on the door.

"_Este mejor ser importante!"_ A yell from inside.

Kurt froze when he heard the screech. _Why does that sound so familiar _he thought. The door swung open.

"What?" The girl yelled.

"Santana?" Kurt leaned in.

"Well," she perched her blacked rimmed glasses on top of her head. "If it isn't Milky White. Should've known you'd be friends with someone like Vincent Van Don't-Got-A-Clue."

"You two know each other?" Folshi raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Santana stood aside so they could bring in the painting. "Went to high school with little Porcelain."

Kurt looked around to see piles of books and papers laying around on the table and floor.

"So Satan, what are you doing now? Like job and school wise?"

"Well, you'd know if you kept in touch these last few years," she crossed her arms. "But for your info I'm becoming a defense attorney," she turned towards Folshi. "Listen Ladybug, I literally

have like two pairs of shoes left. I can pay you next week."

"How did you two meet exactly?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"At the Brooklyn Artists Gym. It's not just for artists but writers and whoever needs a space to clear their head," Folshi said. "Or for people who like quiet."

"Yeah, and with my neighbors throwing parties or fighting it's hard to study."

"Wait, so since you know Kurt that means you know Blaine and-" Folshi started.

"Yeah I know Blaine," her voice became harsh. "Which reminds me Kurt, how can you not have the balls to break up with him? You just stopped speaking to him! You know that Hobbit was the best thing to walk into your life and you had completely just-"

"Santana!" Folshi yelled over top of her. "They are back together now it is okay. Kurt knows what he did was wrong and Blaine has forgiven him for it!"

She crossed her arms. "I still stand by what I said."

"Anyway I figured out how you can pay me for the painting."

* * *

><p>It's been about two weeks since the car accident. Since Blaine only broke one bone in his hand the splint he had on was already gone. He was lying on his back on the couch strumming lightly on his guitar. He heard the door open then close, with footsteps coming near him.<p>

"Kurt or Fo, there's a reason I haven't answered any texts and calls. Also I didn't give either of you a key so you can-"

"Cram it pint size," Santana leaned over.

"San?" He quickly sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, turns how Folshi is the person that I get my art from. Since I couldn't pay her for her recent work she wanted me to come over here."

"Whatever you're about to say you can save your breath."

"Listen," she sat next to him. "And listen to me good. Brittany and I broke up one year and three months ago. It was over something so ridiculously stupid I can't even remember what it was. Do you know where she is now? She is off dancing back up for Beyonce. She is so stupidly happy with her life so I guess I can't be mad. Meanwhile I'm here, living in a shitty one bedroom apartment cramming my brains out.

Look the point I'm trying to make is don't sweat the small stuff," she shrugged. "One day you could lose everything over something miniscule. I know that I don't know both sides of what happened and honestly it doesn't even matter. Getting angry in the moment always seems like the right thing to do, but one day you'll regret it."

"God, I have missed you San," he hugged her.

She rolled her eyes but eventually hugged him back.

"Now that I know you're in New York, you are definitely going to be seeing more of my face," Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Folshi and Christian were leaning against the stage while Kurt was on the floor away from them drawing in his sketchbook.<p>

"Look, if this," she gestured between them. "Is gonna be detrimental to Blaine or if he feels uncomfortable about it then I can't do it," she shrugged.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You're gonna let the gay hobbit dictate your happiness?"

She stuck out her hand to Kurt knowing he was going to say something.

"Please enlighten me as to the last time you actually made me happy? Was it the multiple times you broke up with me so you could screw your ex-girlfriend? Maybe it was the time when you called me degrading names and said I'd never amount to anything? No I got it the last time you made me happy was last June on my birthday, for a present you told me you were going to Europe and that you were done with me."

"Can't you just leave that stuff in the past where it belongs? I can't believe you are willing to let me go because he's not cool with it."

"The past was just six months ago!" She yelled raising her hand, then clenching it while taking a deep breath. "Blaine was right," she conceded. "I don't know why I even bother anymore!"

Folshi bends down to grab her bag.

Christian grabs her wrist. "That's because you know you still love me. We were together a year, you can't say you still don't love me."

Kurt was now on his feet with arms crossed. "Let her go," he said sternly.

He rolls his eyes and unhands her wrist.

"I'm done Christian, really. I honestly don't even know what I was thinking."

* * *

><p>Blaine set down his guitar when a knock came upon the door. When he opened it Kurt was leaning in the doorway.<p>

"Hey beautiful," Blaine melted at the sight of him.

"Hey yourself handsome," Kurt walked inside. "I wanted to give you back your car keys," he held them up.

"Where has my car been the last two weeks?" Blaine shut the door then went back over to the couch.

"Well after the accident I took it to the shop to get fixed. And then I had to keep it because…" Kurt thought for a moment. "Because I didn't want you driving it in your condition."

"Yeah," Blaine scoffed. "It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you have had your eyes on my Jag since the moment you saw it."

Kurt rolled his eyes upward avoiding Blaine's gaze. "That is utterly beside the point."

Blaine grabs his boyfriend's hand and kisses each finger.

"It's hard to be somewhat mad at you with you doing that," Kurt keeps his eyes towards the ceiling.

"That is the plan," he then kisses the palm. "Look at me."

"I won't give you that satisfaction and if you just think you can bat those stupid long eyelashes of yours and give me that hopeless puppy dog look and-ohh," Kurt's face turned bright red as Blaine slipped one of the fingers into his mouth.

Kurt quickly snatched away his hand and gave him the signature bitch glare.

"Oh there's my boyfriend I know and love," he smiles. "Come here," he holds his arms out. Kurt then places himself in Blaine's lap.

"I'm sorry I freaked out this morning. Fo is just as much your friend and as she is mine. I just don't like being left out of the loop."

"I know sweetheart and we were going to tell you about it. It wasn't just going to stay some secret. But if it helps she did say you were right. She told Christian to meet her at the theater and I went along with her just in case, he really is the biggest jackass on the planet!"

"Yeah," Blaine sighed. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too dummy," Kurt puts his forehead against Blaine's.

* * *

><p>A tan girl with a pixie cut opened the door.<p>

"Hi Blaine," she smiled.

"Hey Sutton," he leaned in the doorway. "Fo here?"

She put up an index finger then puts her hands up by her ears. "Sorry, I turned my hearing aids off, Fo has been on the phone all morning arguing with someone."

Sutton steps to the side so Blaine can get in. He notices all the boxes, paintings, and photographs around.

"Are you two cleaning or something?"

"No, we're moving. I got into the grad program at Rhode Island School of Design and Fo is going to move back in with her parents. She didn't tell you?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I don't see why you care so much!" Folshi yelled coming out of her room with the phone held to her ear. "Either you buy the damn paintings, take them so they can be sold, or I'm getting rid of them!" She looks at Blaine then at Sutton.

Folshi wedges the phone between her ear and shoulder to start signing to Sutton.

_Why is he here?_

Sutton shrugged. _Ask him and get off the damn phone. We need to finish._

_Fine. Can I borrow your camera?_

"I can't take the paintings with me to my parents' house. There's too many, I only wanna keep some of them. Actually," she takes the camera Sutton hands her. "I'll e-mail you the paintings I have you can choose which ones you want to have," she looks at Blaine and nods to her room. "Does that sound okay?"

Following Blaine they go into her room and shut the door.

"Okay, I'm done arguing this with you River, goodbye," she hangs up and throws her phone on the bed. "What can I do for you Blaine?"

She goes into her closet and reaches for the several paintings in there.

"You didn't tell me you were moving back in with your parents."

"It's been hella crazy," she pulls down several shoe boxes. "Complete chaos, I haven't even found the time to breathe."

Blaine moves to the bed and sets his crutches on the floor.

"I wanted to apologize-"

"You don't need to. It's perfectly fine," she starts taking pictures of the paintings.

"But I do," he said. "It is your life I have no right to just throw my opinions in there."

"Blaine you should know that you opinion does matter to me and I do take it into consideration when given."

"Why does my opinion weigh so heavy?" He threw her a confused look.

"Seriously?" She turns towards him. "You're my best friend, and on top of that you are very wise beyond your years, so of course I'm going to listen to what you say, now that being said it doesn't mean I'm gonna follow it every time," she goes back to taking pictures. "But for the record you were right. As usual."

"I wish I wasn't," he shrugged.

"You can't help that Christian won't change."

"So, why are you moving back in with your parents?"

"Where else am I gonna go? I can't afford rent on my own," she puts down the camera.

"Live with me," he said excitedly.

"I value our friendship too much to do that to you," she smiled. "I am literally the worst roommate to have. Actually artists living with other artists is the only thing that works. I will fuck up your apartment. You saw the living room? That's actually clean considering how it was before!"

"But your parents' house is further away, please just move in with me," his eyes go wide.

She grabs the pillow and hits him in the face. "Don't you use that kicked puppy dog look on me Blaine Anderson."

He crawls off the bed and sits in front of her. Blaine takes her hands into his own. "Folshina Nicolette Katherine Scott, will you do me the honor of moving into my apartment? Make me the happiest man alive?"

Folshi looks at him the sighs. "You're such a dork!"

"I'm gonna take that as yes," he smiled brightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Yeah, I know I could make excuses for not getting this out sooner, but I honestly don't have minus the fact that school is a bitch. I don't want to totally abandon this story, however I have maybe about 15-20 chapters planned plus an epilogue so the end is coming! But I promise it won't be the last you'll hear of me. Also the song used below is Quelqu'un M'A Dit by Carla Bruni. And I was messaged asking how did Folshi and Blaine meet, so I wrote that as well. Enjoy! And pelase review, they make my day.**

Chapter Twelve- One Day My Prince Will Come

Kurt and Folshi stand in front of a mailbox each with three manila envelopes in their hand.

"Guys," Blaine speaks up from behind them. "The envelopes aren't just going to magically fly into the box."

"Shut up Blaine!" Folshi slightly turned her head. "This is our futures we're talking about."

"And the future has just been slowly approaching in the ten minute we've been standing here," he rolled his eyes.

"Honey you're not helping!" Kurt shifts. "You do yours first," he nudged her.

"Fine," she sighed and stepped closer to the mailbox. "Bard College," she puts one envelope in. "Alfred University," she puts a second one in. "And University at Albany," she slides the last envelope into the box.

"Leave it to you two to turn this into a dramatic stunt," Blaine chuckled but immediately stopped when death glares were thrown at him.

"Well I'm sorry not all of us have a lucrative music career ahead of us," Folshi steps next to him. "Go ahead Kurt."

He follows her suit by putting one envelope in at a time. "Parsons," he puts an envelope in. "Pratt," the second one goes in. "Finally Fashion Institute of Technology," he puts the last one into the box.

"Guys, I don't know why you're so worried. Any college would be glad to have you apart of their graduate program."

"It's still scary. To know your fate lies in the hands of someone who you don't even know," Kurt shrugged. "Can we go out for breakfast or something?" He looked towards them.

They look at each other hesitantly. "Umm... Well…" Blaine started.

"We have to move the rest of my stuff into Blaine's place," Folshi finished for him. "We were going to ask you to help but you have to go meet with my mom."

"I do?" Kurt gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, she told me that you two have to pick out some stuff for a client's… house. So why don't you drive to my parents' house. And we'll meet up with you later when you're done?"

"Okay," he drawled out. He gives Blaine a quick kiss before leaving and hugs her.

"He's not wearing his ring today," Blaine said.

"Which makes our B&E job so much easier," they started walking back to her car.

"Hey, he gave me a key! It shouldn't be considered breaking and entering," Blaine got into the passenger's side.

"You're right," Folshi rolled her eyes as she slide into the driver's seat. "It's just considered theft. Also you're calling my mom and telling her to keep Kurt busy with menial tasks."

He gets her phone out of her pocket and starts to dial her mom's number and puts it on speaker.

"_Hello Folshi," she said brightly._

"Hey mama, it's me," Blaine smiled.

"_Hey Blaine, sweetheart. What can I do for you?"_

"Well Fo and I sent Kurt to your house telling him you had a job for him. Do you think you can keep him busy for a couple of hours? We have to get his Christmas gift."

"_Sure, I think I can do that. What are you getting him?"_

"We aren't getting him anything!" Folshi chimed in. "He's going to get us arrest warrants for breaking into his apartment and stealing his ring however."

"That is not the plan! The plan is to use the key he gave me, take the ring, and get it engraved for Christmas."

"_As romantic and sweet that is Blaine you're going to give that poor boy a heart attack when he can't find it," Emma slightly chuckled._

"Don't worry. It's very cute and adorable when he gets all frantic and nervous. When he gets it back on Christmas he'll be angry for a few minutes then be happy."

"_If you say so dear," Emma said. "Alright I will do my best to keep him away for a while."_

"Thanks mom," Folshi said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot mama," Blaine smiled.

"_No problem. I love you both."_

"Love you too."

Blaine hung up and looked over to Folshi who had a slight smile on her face but whose mind was somewhere else.

"Can you be quiet over there?" He asked.

"What?" She turned slightly. "I didn't say anything."

"Your thoughts are incredibly loud."

"I'll try to quiet them down," she pulls in front of Kurt's building.

"Or," he gets out of the car. "You could tell me so they no longer plague your mind."

When she reaches the sidewalk her arms are crossed giving him a look.

"Can't say that I didn't try," he shrugged.

They start into the apartment building. When they are in front of Kurt's door they open it with the key and go inside.

"For the record I'm still against this," Folshi said.

"Just help me find the ring," Blaine responded.

She sighed and led the way to his bedroom.

"We just have to make sure to put everything back in its exact spot. Knowing Kurt he'll sense when something is out of place," Blaine sets his crutches against the wall.

"Sense? What do you mean sense?" Folshi starts opening the nightstand drawer.

"Trust me, I have personal experience with it. I swear Kurt has a sixth sense when something is out of place," he looked on the dresser.

Folshi sat down on the floor and thought for a minute, she picked up the black sketchpad underneath the bed. Blaine grabbed her phone off the bed when it started buzzing.

_Kurt has a silver ring on a necklace that is currently being worn –Mom_

"Of course it is," Blaine mumbled. "Come on plan aborted."

"I have a plan b if you're willing to split a gift," she stands up and takes back her phone calling her mom. "Hey mom, I have a question. Would you be willing to invest in a young and very talented fashion designer's future?" She starts looking through the sketchpad. Folshi turns to Blaine and mouths 'get your mom on the phone.'

* * *

><p>Blaine sits on the couch looking at Kurt who had his hands on his hips tapping his foot.<p>

"Can I just say that you are so sexy when you're mad?" He reaches out grabs Kurt's hand.

"Nice try Casanova," Kurt pulled away his hand.

"Hey," Folshi walked in then turned around to see the angry look on Kurt's face. "And goodbye," she walks back out.

"Wait! How come she gets to leave?" Blaine whined.

"Because it was your key in my door."

Blaine's phone went off indicating a text message.

_You left your key in the door? Dumbass. –Fo_

"How do you know someone didn't steal my key and break into your apartment?"

"One, nothing was taken. Two, the person wouldn't have known where I lived unless he just randomly guessed. And three, almost everything was put back in its exact spot because a certain boyfriend of mine knows how obsessive compulsive I get when it's not in its place."

"Wait, so what was out of order?"

"My sketchpad was on my nightstand instead of under the bed."

"Damn it Fo," he mumbled. "I plead the fifth."

"Oh? Do you?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow. He walked around to the back of the couch. He started massaging Blaine's shoulders.

"Not fair sweetheart," Blaine threw his head back.

Kurt starts kissing and sucking on Blaine's pulse point.

"Mmm," Blaine groans. _Pull away, pull away. Pull. Away._ He reluctantly pulls away from Kurt and grabs the pillow holding it over his crotch.

"Huh," Kurt stands straight. "I must be losing my touch. That used to work all the time."

"Trust me, you are **not** losing your touch," Blaine says into the arm of the couch.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I gotta know how did you and Blaine become friends?" Kurt says when Folshi takes the seat next to him.<p>

"Well that's a random question," she smiled. "We weren't friends right away if that's what you're thinking. We talked here and there but just acquaintances until February."

"What happened it February?"

"Before I tell you the story, keep in mind I was way more hippie-esque back then and Blaine was so neurotic."

**_Flashback_**

**_February 2014_**

_**On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,  
>Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.<br>On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud  
>Que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux<br>Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit**_

_Blaine opens the door to the room where the loud music was coming from. He walks over to the girl standing in front of the blank canvas._

_After he a moment he asked, "What are you doing here so late?"_

_"I get my best work done in the art building. But that isn't really what you wanted to ask me, Shirley Temple."_

_He sighed at the unwanted nickname, "If I wanted to ask you something I would've asked it."_

_**Que tu m'aimais encore,  
>C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.<br>Serait-ce possible alors?**_

_"You want to know what I'm drawing," she keeps her eyes on the canvas._

_"But you aren't drawing anything."_

_"How do you know? Just because you can't see me physically doing it, doesn't mean it isn't happening."_

_"If you're having a hard time drawing why don't you just plan it out first? Write down the ideas you have then bring them to life."_

_**On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous  
>Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout<br>Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,  
>Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou<br>Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit**_

_"Are you familiar with the word spontaneous? You might want to try it, maybe get that stick out of your ass," she turned and looked him up and down then back at the canvas. "Then again maybe putting a stick up your ass is exactly what you need."_

_"Who told you I was gay?"_

_"You just did," she picks up a bottle of light purple paint and puts it into the palette. "Take your shirt off."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"This is you attempting to be spontaneous. It's an adjective, meaning impulsive, in other words don't question it."_

_He sighs again and takes off his t-shirt. She goes over and starts putting paint on him._

_"Wait what the hell are you doing? How am I suppose to get this off."_

_**Mais qui est-ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?  
>Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,<br>J'entends encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits  
>"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"<br>Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit**_

_"Well, that sounds like a personal problem Shirley Temple. You're smart, figure it out."_

_She goes through several more colors and puts swirls and stars all over his chest and back. After finishing she takes pictures with her phone. Then she grabs his left hand and puts her signature on it._

_"C'mon let's go."_

_"Where are we going? I can't go anywhere like this-" He stops when he sees the look on her face. "Fine."_

_She leads him to the diner across the street. "I'll be right back. Go sit down."_

_He sits down at the booth with his back facing the cash register. After about fifteen minutes of waiting he looks around to see that beside that lady behind the counter he's alone. Blaine walks up to her._

_"Did the girl with the short brown hair leave?" He asked her._

_"Yes she did sweetheart, but she left this for you."_

_The woman places a red velvet cupcake on a plate in front of him along with a dollar bill. Blaine picked up the dollar bill and it read:_

**_Only in spontaneity can we be who we truly are. –John McLaughlin_**

_"Happy birthday dear."_

_Blaine looked at her then at the time; 12:00AM._

_"How did you know it was my birthday?"_

_"It says so on your back," the woman chuckled. Then put a candle in the cupcake and lighting it with a match._

**_Flashout_**

"He literally stalked me down the next day," Folshi laughed. "After that we kind of balanced each other out, he became less uptight, and I started to get more structured in my life."

"That is an amazing story," Kurt smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I kind of lied when I said I had about fifteen chapters in mind. This will be the last chapter, however I will write an epilogue. Also I was thinking about writing a bunch of one shots, from the time Blaine and Kurt broke up, Kurt's first year at college, and things like that. I'm still not a hundred percent with that though. Although I do have another story in mind and it'll be complete different from this story.**

Chapter Thirteen- I Can't Ever Be Brave Cause You Make My Heart Race

"Why are did you park blocks away from… Wherever you're taking me?" Kurt said through his blindfolded eyes. "I feel utterly stupid walking around with my eyes covered."

"First, I just got my cast off so I'm going to take advantage of walking," Blaine kept pulling Kurt by the hand. "Second I'm guiding you. You shouldn't have anything to worry about."

"Tell that to the three people, magazine cart stand, and pole you "guided" me into."

"You're lucky I love you, I don't know if I would be able to handle these snarky comebacks," he opens the door to a building and goes into an elevator.

"What kind of Christmas present is this anyway? I thought this beautiful Marc Jacobs blue mélange cashmere scarf was my gift," he pets the fabric resting around his neck.

"But this isn't just a present," he pulls Kurt out of the elevator. "It's an investment."

"What are you talking about?"

His question goes unanswered, and then he hears a door being unlocked and opened. Kurt with the help of Blaine slowly steps into the room.

"You can take off your blindfold now."

Kurt unties the material from his eyes. He notices that he's in a studio but on the wall in gold airbrush cursive said Hummel Designs.

"Blaine… What is this?" He turns in a slight circle.

"This is your studio for your fledgling fashion empire. It's just a starter and of course we don't expect you to stay here but I thought you'd like it."

He walks over to the windows and admires the view. "Who is 'we'?"

"My mom and I along with Fo and her parents helped with this present. I take absolutely no credit, this was all Fo's idea."

Kurt's growing silence started to worry Blaine. "If you don't like it we can-"

"Like it?" Kurt turned to him with tear filled eyes. "I love it so much. I can't even… There really are no words."

Kurt grabs Blaine's shirt smashing their lips together.

"Well," Blaine said breathlessly. "That's a good start."

* * *

><p>The blue eyed boy looked at the window then back at Blaine. "And as much as I am for exhibitionism we should go back to my place so I can properly thank you."<p>

Blaine and Kurt are walking hand in hand when they see a familiar face on the street with a camera in hand.

"Isn't that the guy from the Brooklyn Artists' Gym?" Kurt whispered into his ear.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Hey River," he called as they approached him.

"Woah!" He turned around quickly. "Curly Top and Gelfling you shouldn't sneak up on a dude like that."

"Sorry, what are you doing here?" Kurt looked around.

"Ladybug wanted me to see the new street art, I have to say she has a lot of patience," he pointed to the alleyway.

They peer into the dark to see a car covered in different colored sticky notes. Both of their jaws dropped.

"She put sticky notes on my car," Blaine deadpanned.

"You have to admire the artistic nature behind it," Kurt stood on the side of the car slightly touching it.

"Although that is nice, it's not what I was talking about," River walked into the alley pointing to the painting on the wall.

"Did she do all of this today?" Kurt looked between the two of them. "We've only been gone a few hours."

"Oh no," Blaine looked around. "I've seen this before. "She on an artistic binge and she will keep painting and doing everything until she gets it out of her system, I've only seen her do this once before. It's actually kind of cool to watch but don't get in the middle of it."

"She's amazing," River smiled fondly. "And she doesn't even know it."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged quick looks.

"Honey what are you going to do about your car?" Kurt finished circling it. "I actually kind of like it better this way."

"Ahh and there's the snarky man I love," Blaine said. "I'm kind of afraid to see the apartment," he looked up at the building.

"Nah Curly Top it's pretty clean up there," River also looked up. "Ladybug has always been good about that type of thing."

"We should go get her for practice tonight," Kurt said.

* * *

><p>Folshi closes the door and enters back in with chinese food in hand.<p>

"Blaine!" She called. "Food's here."

He skips into the living room.

"Calm yourself! You shouldn't be doing anything too strenuous, you only got the damn cast off two weeks ago," she sits on the floor and he sits next to her.

"I'm just happy as hell to be out of that cast and have my legs back."

"You're so optimistic, it's abnormal," she opens one of the cartons.

"My optimism is just half the payback for you sticky noting my car."

"I was bored. It seemed like a good idea at the time. You gotta admit it looked prettier. And it would make a killer prank."

He turns on the tv. "I even appreciate the fact you put my name on the back windshield. We gonna watch Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"

"Like you even have to ask," she smiled. "I'm not bothering you am I? I know I'm not exactly the most ideal roommate."

"Are you kidding? He put an arm around her. "It's kind of fun, especially to see your different techniques. The living arrangement is new to the both of us we're just going to have to adjust. But i like it. You are welcomed here as long as you need it."

"How about this? I live you with until you either move in with Kurt or he moves in here."

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon," he catches a thrown dumpling in his mouth.

"Honey, it's already slowly in the process. When you aren't at your respected homes you at each other's. And you both have closet and/or drawer space. Which obviously says alot for Kurt that he's willing to make room for your clothes. So it's happening, you're just finally catching up to the rest of the world."

"Huh," Blaine thought."I haven't thought of it that way." He starts to look off in the distance.

"Blaine?" Folshi waves a chopstick in front of his face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. It might have made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay Fo," he slightly shakes his head. "It just kind of put everything into perspective. I have to go make a phone call, I'll be right back."

He gets up and goes into his room. After picking up his phone he scrolls through the contacts until he finds the one he's looking for. He dials and takes in a sharp breath.

"Hey Burt? It's Blaine. I wanted to ask you about something. I wanted to ask your permission to marry Kurt," he smiled.


	14. Epilogue

**AN: Welp, here it is the Epilgoue the last and final chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews and words of wisdom. This is definitely not the last you've heard of me. I'm already working on another story.**

"This is a lovely art display," a woman walked up to Folshi "What was your inspiration behind it?" She held up a tape recorder.

"Thank you I wanted to make sure I got up and coming artists. People who haven't always gotten a chance to show off what they had to say," she smiled.

"You are only thirty-six years old and yet you and your husband as well have really made a dent in the New York art community."

"River and I are beyond blessed and thankful for everything that has happened."

"And finally who is your dress made by and when are you due?"

"This dress was made by Kurt Hummel and it is from his new maternity line. And I'm eight months pregnant, so roughly about two months" she clasped her hands under her baby bump.

"Thank you for time," the woman said.

"It is absolutely no problem."

"Auntie Fo!" A girl with dark bouncing curls and blue eyes ran up to her.

"Hey girly," Folshi picked up the six year old.

"Aubrey Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson don't run off like that!" Blaine came up to them breathless. "Your papa won't be happy with that."

"But I wanted to see Auntie Fo and the baby," she patted Fo's stomach.

"Hi Auntie Fo," another six year old with light brown hair and green eyes walked up to the group.

"Hi Makayla," she puts down Aubrey and hugs her.

"You are looking good, the designer of that dress must be very talented," Kurt was right behind Aubrey.

"No I don't think so. He's only one of the hottest designers and have all the celebs wearing his stuff," she slightly rolled her eyes.

"Where's River?" Blaine asked.

"He's around here somewhere," she waved her hand. "I lost him about an hour ago."

"Lost? Daddy, Papa we have to go find him!" Makayla tugged on their hands.

"We should split up!" Folshi said playing again. "Daddy and Papa are on one team and Aubrey, Makayla, and I on another, let's go!"

The twin girls take each other Folshi's hands and lead her off.

"Makayla Catheryne , don't you dare eat another piece of candy! You've had enough already!" Kurt called after them.

"Oh my god!" A shrill teenage girl's voice makes them turn around. "You're Blaine Anderson! I loved your last album and I don't know if you remember me but I was backstage at your Broadway show and we met."

"I totally fucking remember you!" Blaine got excited then tapped his forehead. "Don't tell me your name," he thought for a moment. "Carolina?"

Her eyes go wide. "I can't believe you remember my name! I didn't get your autograph before so I was wondering if I could bother you for it now."

"It's no bother honestly," Blaine smiled.

The girl slightly jumped up and down. "I'll be right back. My girlfriend has my bag," she turns then looks back at them. "By the way you and your husband are such an inspiration and definitely one of the best couples out there," she smiled before walking away.

Blaine snaked an arm around his husband's waist. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too my dear," he leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
